Signs of God
by Simple Paradox
Summary: God's back and he has given Castiel a new mission. He and the Winchesters must protect Megan, a teenaged girl who is more then what meets the eye.
1. The Sign

Castiel stood on the sun soaked earth as he gazed at the miles of land that was the Sahara Desert. The time has come. Though, Castiel never thought it _would_ come. He always thought that the world would have been engulfed by the Apocalypse by now and this event wouldn't have to happen. But it is which gave the Angel hope. Something he hadn't felt before.

This is where the sign will be. The sign that will show him where to go. Who to find. It was his next mission as an Angel of the Lord. The Lord that would have finally come back if the sign was shown today.

Castiel felt something in his stomach, something that felt like it was moving. Though, it wasn't _his _stomach. It was his vessels, Jimmy. But he still had the ability to feel and taste. But this feeling…was it nerves_?_ _Was that what it was called?_ The Angel pushed the thought aside and instead watched his surroundings.

Castiel quickly turned around when he heard the faint sound of laughing. Hyenas had gathered a few feet away from him. He could tell they were hungry. But they didn't do anything. They did not attack him. It was as if the animals knew of his holy presence and that he was supposed to be here and they were not allowed to mess with him. Castiel grinned slightly, almost enjoying the animal presence as he waited.

Hours quickly pasted, the sun slowly making its way down to the horizon line of the sky. If you faced towards the sun, all you could see was the silhouettes of the trees and animals that stood in its way. _Come on. The sign must come._

Castiel scanned his surroundings once more, hoping to find the sign. And just like it was supposed to, he saw it. There it was. A magnificent eagle perched on the back of a triumphant lion. The eagle screeched at the Angel and the lion turned to look in Castiel's direction. And like clockwork, the lion roared a roar loud enough to wake up the people in New York City.

Castiel smiled, like a r_eal _smile. This was probably the most emotional the Angel has ever been in the shortest amount of time. He knew for sure now. God was here and was watching over all of them. Now his mission could begin. No war in Heaven, no Apocalypse. Just a new mission. For now.

A slight wind blew and in a split second he was gone.


	2. Just Another Morning

Megan Summers awoke at the sound of her mother's voice. Time to wake up. Megan yawned and pushed her blonde hair out of her face. She hated mornings but was grateful that she got to sleep an extra hour. Thank you delayed openings.

Megan went through her morning routine as usual. Get up, get dressed, brush hair, eat, brush teeth. Megan looked at the clock. She still had a half an hour left before she had to go to school. So, she plopped herself on the couch and started catching up on some much needed TV time.

Megan flipped through channels, passing some old reruns and some MTV crap. She kept going until she hit a channel that was showing SpongeBob. Yeah, she was fourteen but that doesn't mean she was too old for SpongeBob. You are never too old for SpongeBob.

Her blue eyes focused on the TV screen, as if there wasn't anything else around her. She let out a small laugh as she heard Patrick say, "I think we should take Bikini Bottom and push it somewhere else!" Megan always loved Patrick's funny stupidity and that somewhat gay love triangle going on between SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward. The creators were totally high while writing this.

As if time was flying, Megan was already at her High School, sitting in the commons with her friends while waiting for first period to start. Megan laughed as they went through countless inside jokes in a matter of minutes. She always had a good time with her friends because they could laugh at the simplest word just because of the funny story behind it.

The bell rang and all of them ran off to their first period class. Unfortunately, Megan had two hours of Physics for first period. But luckily she sat in the back with all the funny guys so they always made funny comments about their creepy, pedo like teacher, Mr. Grecio.

Megan took her seat and shared a friendly hello with one of her best guy friends, Eric. She sluggishly took out a pencil and her binder and groaned when she heard the sound of her teacher's voice. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna punch him in the face.

An hour went by and all they did was learn about momentum. Megan started to doze off, feeling her eyelids getting heavier. Her eyes were focused on the door. She wanted just to get up and sprint out of there.

Her eyes stayed focused on that same spot, blinking occasionally. That's when he saw him. Like he appeared out of thin air, Megan saw a man in a tan trench coat staring at her. She had to admit, it was fairly creepy. Then in the next second he was gone. Megan wasn't sure if it had just been her imagination but she was pretty sure that was real. Unlike a normal human being she could off just shrug it off and blame her imagination, but Megan wasn't like that. She thought about that man the rest of the class. Who was he? What was he doing her? Why was he looking at her? How did he move so fast? All these questions raced through her head until she got to third period.

Megan took her seat in her World Studies room. This was her favorite class and she always looked forward to it after the torture of Physics. The class was great and the teacher was funny. That's all she needed to possibly get the man off her mind. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop thinking about it. Curiosity killed the cat, she told herself. Yeah but a cat has nine lives.


	3. Angels in the Hallway

**Sorry I'm new to this so I forgot to put some stuff.**

**Warning: There will be swearing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Supernatural. **

Castiel walked through the empty halls of the school. His mission had started and he already was seen. Not that it was bad that Megan saw him; he just didn't want to scare her off.

Two boys passed the Angel as they walked down the hallway. They were laughing at a "that's what she said" joke. Castiel didn't get it, so he continued walking to Megan's next class.

Castiel stopped at the door that led to Megan's next class. He peered through the small window on the door, making sure that no one saw him. He locked his eyes on Megan. She was writing something down in her binder. Castiel let out a small sigh. _She has no idea._

Castiel watched her for a few more seconds then continued walking down the silent hallway.

"Castiel. I never thought I would see you in a High School." A voice said.

The Angel turned around, not liking who he saw.

"Raphael. What are you doing here?" he asked, hatred showing in his eyes.

"What, I can't visit my little brother from time to time?"

Castiel stayed silent. He knew that wasn't his real reason.

"Fine. I'm here for the girl. I can't let her live." Those words left his lips like a cool breeze, like he was commenting on the price of tomatoes, not the end of the world.

"God's back. This war is over." Castiel said, although he wasn't sure if those words were true.

"Ah. You saw the sign."

"He is back. Can't you feel it?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean this war is over. He left us when we needed him most. He is not fit to rule Heaven."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, like a curious puppy. "You want to overthrow God?"

"That's the plan." Raphael said, grinning. "And that girl is not a part of it. If she lives, so does God."

Raphael drew a silver dagger out of the small of his back.

"Raphael, this is neither the time nor place for this." Castiel's expression darkened.

"Too bad." Raphael ran in his direction, dagger held high.

Castiel was just about to dodge when he heard a long beep. The bell.

Raphael quickly disappeared once students started flowing through the hallways.

Castiel stayed in his spot, not believing that an Angel of the Lord could do such a thing. Overthrowing God? It just seemed preposterous. But now he knew what he had to do. He must keep Megan alive. But he was going to need some help. It was too big a job for one lonely Angel.


	4. Getting the Help

"Wait, what?" Dean Winchester stared at Castiel, disbelief in his voice.

Dean looked over at Sam who was standing next to him. He also looked like he didn't believe what the Angel was saying. Dean leaned up against Bobby's desk that was cluttered with Lore books.

Sam and Dean had arrived at Bobby's house early this morning to ask for help on this werewolf case they were about to go on. Guess that case wasn't going to happen.

"Raphael want's to overthrow God so he can rule over Heaven." Castiel also looked like he didn't believe it, but it was hard to tell since the Angel isn't the kind who shows much emotion.

"Last I checked God was gone." Bobby chimed in.

Dean could've sworn he saw a small grin on the Angel's face, which only made Dean more confused.

"God is back. He sent a sign."

"Okay Cas, you're giving us more questions than answers." Dean said, almost glaring at Cas.

Castiel then proceeded to tell them about the sign, and Megan.

Everyone in the room stared at Cas, until Sam finally spoke up. "So, what's so special about this girl?" has asked.

Dean could tell that he seemed a bit angry. Both he and his brother hated it when kids were involved in this Angel crap. It just seemed unfair.

Castiel stared for a moment, either not wanting to share or just pausing for dramatic effect. "This girl, she was chosen by God to fight the evil that was on Earth. She has Angel powers and it is her destiny to stop whatever wants to destroy the Earth or destroy God."

"So, like Buffy?" Dean asked, being serious for once.

"Who?" Castiel asked, not knowing the TV show reference.

"You know that whole 'one girl chosen to fight the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness'?"

Castiel remained silent.

"Never mind." Dean mulled things over in his head, trying to connect all the puzzle pieces. "So, let me get this straight, Raphael wants to kill Megan because if she dies then there is no one left besides the Angels to defend Big Daddy. Man, he put his life in a fourteen year-olds hands instead of half the Angel population. Dude, he totally dissed you guys." Dean let out a small laugh before going back into serious mode.

"But why her?" Sam asked, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer.

"The Lord works-"

"I swear to God, if you say 'in mysterious ways' I will kick your ass." Dean stood upright and walked over to stand right in front of the Angel. "Now I'm not gonna let some Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel go slitting some innocent girl's throat. No kid should be a part of this Apocolypes crap, but if they are, I'm not gonna let them die."

"That's actually what I came to ask you. I need help to watch over this girl. She has no idea about any of this yet and I want her to be protected. You two can watch over her while she's at school while I fend off Raphael and his Angel followers."

"We're in." Dean said without even thinking.

Sam nodded. Dean knew he would do it. He would do anything to redeem himself for starting the damn thing in the first place.

"So, what exactly are we protecting her from?" Sam asked, pouring out more and more questions.

"Demons, Angels, pretty much every supernatural thing out there wants her dead." Castiel looked down at the floor, clearly shaken by the thought. "God's asked me to protect her, out of all other Angels. And I won't let him down.

Sam and Dean nodded while Bobby took a seat at his desk. "Well, if you need any help with anythin' I'll be right here, like I always am." Bobby said, stacking up some of his Lore books.

"When do we start?" Dean asked.

"Now."


	5. The State of Oompa Loompa's and Italians

Chapter 5

**The State of Oompa Loompa's and Italians**

In less than a second, Sam, Dean, and Castiel were standing in front of a cheap motel. Sam looked around, not sure where he was.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, as if reading Sam's thoughts.

"New Jersey," Castiel said.

"Great, we're in the state of Oompa Loompa's and Italians." Dean said, clearly amused by his own joke.

"What's an Oompa Loompa?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean curiously.

"It's…uh…never mind."

There was a few awkward seconds that passed before Dean seemed to notice something that put a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"The Impala!" Dean shouted as he ran towards the car. "You brought my baby with us!" Dean glided his hand down the front hood of the Impala. He looked like a kid who just bought a bag of candy.

"Get a room," Sam joked, a little disturbed by his brothers unnatural love for a car.

Dean gave him a look then turned his attention to Castiel.

"So, how are we supposed to watch over this kid exactly?" Sam asked, wanting to get right to work.

"You will go to her school tomorrow as student teachers from a local college. I already made sure the school knows you're coming and I also made sure that at least one of you is in every one of her classes." Castiel pulled two sheets of paper out of his trench coat and handed one to each of them.

Sam looked down at the sheet of paper. It was Megan's schedule.

"Physics? Why the Hell are they making freshmen take physics?" Dean asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Sam nodded and lifted his head from the paper to look at Castiel. "Don't worry; we'll make sure she's safe." Sam said, hoping it would calm down the seemingly nervous Angel.

"Thank you." Castiel said then disappeared from sight.

"Okay Sammy," Dean said while folding up the paper and putting it in his back pocket, "I'll go check us in. You get the stuff out of the trunk." Dean stared at the Impala one last time before entering the motel.

Sam walked up to the car and opened the trunk. Two duffle bags lay in front of him. Sam took both of them out and put them on the ground besides him. He then lifted the floor of the trunk so that it opened to a secret compartment that held all of their weapons. Sam looked around the parking lot, making sure that no one say him, and then turned his attention back to the trunk. In front of him were various different weapons, ranging from holy water to shotguns. Sam grabbed two shotguns, rock salt shells, holy water, rock salt, a .44 Smith and Wesson handgun, the Angel killing knife, and a machete and put them in one of the duffle bags. The last thing he took from the trunk was Ruby's demon killing knife. That bitch was part of the reason why the Apocalypse started in the first place. _No, I shouldn't blame other people. It's my fault and my fault only. _Sam felt like plunging the knife into his own stomach so the pain and regret would go away. But he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave Dean again. Even if he did do it, Castiel would just bring him back to life. It's funny, him and Dean had died numerous times and even gone to Hell, but when would they die and actually stay dead?

That thought stayed in his mind as he put the knife in the small of his back, closed the trunk, and headed into the motel.


	6. What Happens in the Impala

Chapter 6

**What Happens in the Impala Stays in the Impala**

"You actually _own_ these things?" Dean said, looking in the mirror. He was wearing a blue collared buttoned up shirt, promptly tucked into his tan khakis. "I look like a nerd."

"Don't forget the loafers." Sam said, tossing him a pair of black loafers.

"_Loafers?"_ Dean had a repulsed looked on his face.

"Dean, we're supposed to be student teachers. We are supposed to look like this." Sam said, buttoning up a red collared shirt.

Dean slipped on the pair of loafers and grabbed his duffle. "When we're done with this case you are _so _dead."

Dean picked up a sheet of paper that was lying on the bed. "These the directions to the school?" he asked.

"Yup." Sam looked down at his watch. "We should head out; we don't want to be late on our first day of school."

"Okay, but if you're lunch money gets stolen, I am not helping you." Dean said, making sure that Sam got every last bit of pay back for making him wear a nerd suit.

Sam huffed a sarcastic laugh, then they both headed out of there motel room and walked to the Impala.

Dean took the driver's seat, like always. He wasn't a big fan of other people driving his baby.

Dean threw his duffle into the back seat then looked to his right where Sam was. Dean sensed that something was up, but thought against bringing it up. _He will eventually._

"What are we doing?" Sam asked. _Called it. _

"What do you mean 'what are we doing'? We're helping out Cas and making sure the next Apocalypse doesn't happen." Dean gripped the stirring wheel tight. "And no freakin Angel is going to be killing some kid."

"I know, I know. It's just…this is like a babysitting job. Shouldn't we be the ones fighting off Raphael or something?" Sam looked at his brother. Dean just started out the front window.

"You don't really feel that way, do you?" Dean asked, somewhat confused by what Sam was trying to say. He thought that he would love to help stop the Apocalypse and save a kid.

"I don't know, it's just…I know you've grown a little softer since you spent a year with Lisa and Ben-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I have not gone soft." Dean said, cutting him off.

"Okay, if you say so. But I don't want you to get too attached to this kid because she reminds you of Ben. I want you to have that apple pie life but now it's time to stop the Apocalypse again. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment on this one. I already know what can happen if they do." Dean knew what he meant by him already knowing what would happened if they do. He was talking about Ruby. _That bitch,_ Dean thought. Sam had that concerned, puppy dog look on his face. If he had that face on, he knew he meant it.

"My judgment will be fine. It's just another case." Dean put the keys in the ignition, taking a couple seconds to listen to the roar of the Impala's engine as it started up. "I say let's stop at a Starbucks or something one the way, I could really use a coffee." Dean said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. But that didn't stop him from thinking about it.

Lisa and Ben were the best things that happened to him. He loved spending that year with them, having that apple pie life. Sure, he did miss hunting a bit, but that was when Sam was gone and the Apocalypse was over. Man, he sure as Hell missed 'em, but that's not going to stop him from doing well on this case. It was just another case, nothing special about it beside it having to do with the Apocalypse. But that hasn't stopped him before.

"Wow, we have had a lot of deep conversations in this car." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, well what happens in the Impala, stay's in the Impala." Dean said, getting ready to pull out of the parking lot.

"Like you and Anna having sex in the backseat?" Sam said with a smug look on his face.

Dean really wanted to punch him in the face right now. "Shut up."

Sam let out a small laugh. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean responded, a small grin on his face.

And with that, they pulled out of the parking lot and headed to school.


	7. The Sigils of the Unseen

Chapter 7

**The Sigils of the Unseen **

Castiel stood in front of a brick wall that was a part of Megan's house. They had gone out to dinner so he didn't have to worry about being caught.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the wall. Enochian sigils flashed bright blue all over the entire house. The sigils would keep out any Angels or Demons that would try and get in.

Castiel took a step back to look at his handy work. Only Angels would be able to see the sigils so he didn't have to worry about any humans seeing the symbols.

The Angel took a deep breath, thinking about everything. He wasn't quite sure if leaving the most powerful human being on the planet in the hands of Sam and Dean, but he trusted them. They were his... friends, as Dean would say.

"Was up bro?" a voice called from behind him. Castiel turned around, surprised by who he saw.

"Gabriel? I thought Lucifer killed you?" The Angel stated, remembering last year when the Devil had walked the Earth.

"Hey, if Daddio can bring you back, why can't he bring me back?" Gabriel crossed his arms. He had that same smug look on his face as the last time Castiel saw him. Even though he was an Angel, he still acted like a Trickster.

"It's…uh… good to see you." Castiel couldn't think of anything else to say to the newly revived Arch Angel.

"Okay, cut the crap, I know why you're here. He's back and that super kid lives here. Who would of thought Dad would chose you to be the all and mighty protector." Gabriel stepped closer to Castiel, as if starting to get serious.

"Yes, I am the protector." Castiel said, liking the way those words sounded.

"And let me guess, you got those two knuckle head Winchesters helping you?" Gabriel grinned as if remembering the brothers was a good thing for him, considering he pretty much tortured them when he lived his life as a Trickster.

"I trust Sam and Dean to watch over Megan."

"Megan, that's her name. Wait, what are the Winchesters doing watching her? I thought that was your job?" Gabriel looked like he was thinking things over in his head. He smiled when he seemed to have the answer. "Which sibling is causing trouble this time?"

"Raphael. He wants to overthrow God." The more and more Castiel said it, the more and more he wished he wouldn't have to.

"That son of a bitch. He thinks he can rule over Heaven? He'll bring on the Apocalypse again." Gabriel said, his face getting red with anger.

"That's the plan. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who hit Japan with that earthquake and tsunami." Castiel said, not wanting to think about that tragedy.

"Japan got hit with an earthquake _and_ a tsunami? First I find out that that Justin Bieber kid is going out with Selena Gomez and now this? Damn, you sure miss a lot when you die. By the way, she can do so much better than him."

Castiel ignored him, not knowing who he was talking about. "What are you doing here, Gabriel?"

"I just thought you could use some help, that's all." Gabriel said, pacing a little.

"I'm fine; I already have all the help I need."

"Oh, I get it, you don't want any other Angel stealing you thunder." Gabriel looked as if he was going to punch the tree he was standing beside.

Castiel glared at the Arch Angel. "It's my job to protect her, not yours."

"Yeah, cause God likes you best." Gabriel said sarcastically.

"God loves us all equally." Castiel said, not understanding the sarcasm.

"Man, you are such a… there isn't even a word for what you are." Gabriel said, clearly extremely mad.

"I think you're jealous." Castiel said, saying exactly what he was thinking, like always.

Gabriel walked right up to Castiel, his eyes blazing. "You did not just say that. You actually think I'm jealous? Fine, I was just offering help but never mind. You clearly are the super 'I can do anything' Angel. Have fun fighting Raphael by yourself." And then he was gone.

Castiel let out a sigh. Now there was another Angel that hated him.


	8. Physics and Sausages

Chapter 8

**Physics and Sausages **

Dean sighed as he put the Impala in park. Dean had never liked schools, which is part of the reason why he dropped out. The other reason was having to hunt with his father. Just looking at the school brought back memories that Dean tried to keep hidden in the back of his mind.

"So, you ready to go?" Sam asked, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

Dean chugged the last bit of his coffee then nodded. "Let's do this." He said while opening the door of the Impala and stepping out into the parking lot.

"This place is huge!" Dean said as they entered the High School. "Echo!" Dean smiled, elbowing Sam.

"You are such a child." Sam said, shaking his head. "Come one, let's go to the main office and let them know we're here."

Dean nodded and they both headed into the main office.

The main office was bright; sunlight shinned through the windows and bounced off the walls in rays. The brothers approached the nearest desk. The women who sat at the desk stopped typing and peered over he glasses to look at the boys. She had short blonde hair and was chewing gun like a cow. Lovely. "Yes?" she asked, looking like she didn't want to deal with anyone. Dean looked at the name plaque on the desk. Dottie Jo, Secretary. What secretary doesn't want to deal with people? Isn't that there job or something?

"Oh, uh, we're the student teachers from the College of New Jersey. We're Sam Paige and Dean Tyler." Sam said, putting on his professional face.

The secretary chewed her gun a few more times before answering. "Yes, I was told about you two. I assume you already have your schedules?" Sam and Dean nodded in unison. "Great, here are some maps." The secretary took out two sheets of paper and handed them to the boys. "First period starts in about ten minutes. Most of the students are in the Commons. Good luck on your first day." She said then went back to typing.

Sam and Dean walked out of the main office. Once they were out, Dean turned to Sam and asked, "The Commons? Isn't that the place where smokers go to smoke?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean, what time period are you living in? The commons is most likely there lunch room. Come on."

Sam and Dean made their way to the Commons. They were hoping they would be able to catch a sight of Megan before first period.

"Wait, we don't even know what this girl looks like." Dean stated.

Sam pulled out the schedule from his back pocket and unfolded it. "There's a picture of her on her schedule." Sam pointed at the picture of Megan. She had blonde hair with side bangs and blue eyes.

"Okay, we got about five minutes to look around." Dean said and they both started looking.

Five had gone by and they still hadn't seen her.

"Guess we're gonna have to wait until first period." Dean said, looking at the schedule. "I have Physics first period. Wanna trade?"

Sam shook his head no. "We should probably get going." Sam said, taking out his map.

"Okay, well, see ya at lunch." Dean said and headed upstairs.

Dean walked down a rainbow colored hallway. Students were hanging outside of their classrooms, looking like they were dreading being there.

Dean looked at the schedule and the map, looking for the room. Dean walked down to the end of the hallway where the last room was. The students of the class were either sitting against the lockers or standing by the wall, talking about upcoming tests and spots games from over the weekend.

Dean walked into the classroom, not wanting to look like a weirdo waiting outside.

The classroom was dark and cold, unlike the main office. Blacktop tables filled the room with lab tables off to the side. Dean looked around, trying to find the teacher.

"Can I help you?" A deep, boring voice called from behind the desk in front of the classroom. Dean turned around to look at the teacher. He wore glasses and had a very creepy face. A bald spot lay on the top of his head while hair sprouted out of the back of his shirt and on his hands. Ew.

"Uh, yeah, I'm the new student teacher. The name's Dean Tyler." Dean extended his hand but hoped to God he wouldn't shake it.

"Oh, well, it's great to meet you. I'm Mr. Gecko." Mr. Gecko shook his hand. Dean tried as hard as he could not to puke. "Class is just about to start, so you can take a seat up here or stand in the back."

Dean quickly took his hand back after the shake, hoping Sam had some hand sanitizer with him. "I'll stand in the back." Dean said then walked to the back of the classroom.

A loud beep sounded a few moments later and students started to pour into the classroom.

Dean's eyes scanned all the faces, hoping to find Megan's. A few seconds later, Megan walked through the door and took her seat in the back of the room. She was wearing a pink and brown plaid collared shirt with a brown shirt underneath, jeans, and converse.

She was so…_normal. _Nothing seemed even remotely supernatural about her. Dean wished he could just leave and let her live a normal life. But if he did that, she would die.

Dean made sure that he stood directly behind her. If anything happened, he wanted to make sure he could protect her as fast as he could.

After a few minutes of talking, Mr. Gecko introduced him to the class. Twenty four faced turned around to look at him. A few girls smiled at him, probably admiring his good looks. Megan turned to look at him, blue eyes staring up at him. "Mr. Tyler, like Steven Tyler from Aerosmith?" Megan asked. Dean was already starting to like her. Dean nodded, "We're not related but that would be awesome if we were". Megan smiled and nodded then turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

Mr. Gecko quickly got into a lesson on momentum. Dean saw some kids doodling, some playing on iPods, some doing homework, and some starting to doze off. It was understandable why they would do this, Mr. Gecko was very boring and the lesson wasn't exciting at all. Dean wouldn't be surprised if he was the teacher from the move _Ferris Bueller's Day Off._

Dean grabbed a chair and sat down, trying to keep himself awake. It was a two hour class period and Dean had a very short attention span.

An hour later, Mr. Gecko handed out the homework, letting them work on it for the rest of the class. Dean let out a sigh of relief, happy that he didn't have to listen to his voice again.

Megan looked relieve too. She was talking to what looked like one of her guy friends that sat next to her.

None of the kids looked like they were doing the homework. Most of them were talking to their friends. Dean picked up a few inappropriate jokes, laughing at some of them. _Oh, the mind of a teenager. Perverted. _

Dean figured it was a good time to talk to Megan, try and gain her trust.

"You need any help with that?" Dean asked Megan.

"Uh, nah, I'm good." She said.

"Good, cause I don't know any of this crap." Dean said, hoping it would make her laugh, and it did.

"If you don't know any of this stuff, then why are you here?" she asked, looking somewhat confused.

Dean quickly made up a lie, like he always did. "I'm just observing the classroom, just to see what teaching is like and stuff."

"Oh, okay." Megan said and turned back to her doodle. Dean looked over her shoulder, trying to see what she was drawing.

Dean was shocked by the drawing. It was a man wearing a trench coat. He had a blank expression on his face. _Cas you son of a bitch, she saw you!_

Megan seemed to notice Dean looking at her drawing. "Yeah, I can't draw for my life." She said.

"I think it's pretty good. Who is that?" he asked just to see what she would say.

"I, uh, saw him in one of my dreams." She told him.

"Oh, ok, it's just he looks like someone I know." Dean said. He was so going to tell Sam about this.

"Cool." She said.

"Sausages!" yelled someone in the class. Everyone immediately busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. He hated when he didn't understand a joke.

"It's an inside joke." Megan said between laughs.

Dean nodded and looked at the clock. Time to go.

Everyone else seemed to notice the time because they all grabbed their backpacks and started to leave.

Dean waited until they were all gone for him to leave.

"See you tomorrow!" Mr. Gecko said, waving his hairy hand awkwardly.

"See ya." Dean said and almost sprinted out of the classroom.

_Man, what did I get myself into? _Dean thought and made his way down the hallway.


	9. The Phone Call Nobody Was Waiting For

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I only did this on one of my chapters. I'm not sure if I supposed to do them on every chapter but oh well. I don't own any of Supernatural.**_

_**Warning: There will be some swearing. Watch out for spoilers from seasons five and six.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it and please review **_

Chapter 9

**A Phone Call Nobody Was Waiting For**

_Student teaching isn't so bad,_ Sam thought. He had spent the first two periods in the World Studies room with Mr. Flag. He was a nice guy, a little older then Dean. He reminded Sam of one of his old teachers.

Sam walked past the windowsill, observing some of the Faberge egg projects that filled the space in front of the window.

The Faberge eggs were famous around the world. When there were still Czars, or kings, in Russia, the Czar would make someone make his family an egg for Easter. There project was to take an event or person from the Russian Revolution and make a Faberge egg out of it.

The eggs were really good except one that was really disturbing. It was a teddy bear holding an egg. But the teddy bear had nails nailed into it with fake blood and everything. Sam though it was for the secret police of Russia and there torture tactics. _Oh the violent mind of a teenager._

"I always have to hide that one when the superintendent comes to observe the class." Mr. Flag said, walking up to join him, a coffee mug in hand.

"I wonder why?" Sam said sarcastically.

Sam looked at the other eggs until his eyes landed on one egg. It was Megan's.

"What's this one about?" Sam asked, curious.

"Oh, that one's about Rasputin. The outside shows how the czars liked him but the rest of Russia hated him." Sam nodded looking at the divided egg of different colors, representing that. Mr. Flag then proceeded to open the egg. "And on the inside is all the ways they tried to kill him. Here you got a clay gun, a pill bottle for poison, and Rasputin wrapped up in a carpet about to be thrown into the river." Sam smiled at the irony. Rasputin was most likely a demon and Megan choosing him for a project was just weird.

Sam turned around to see students start walking into the classroom. Sam quickly took a seat at Mr. Flag's desk. He had told him that he could sit at his desk because he's always moving around. It was Sam's job to man the PowerPoint.

Sam kept his eyes on the door, waiting for Megan to walk in.

A few seconds later, Megan walking into the room and took her seat.

She seemed so…_normal._ He wondered if Dean thought the same thing.

It was weird. Here was the most powerful human being on Earth and she was sitting in a classroom, learning about WWII.

A few minutes after everyone was seated, Mr. Flag started the lesson. Sam listened intensely. Yeah, he had learned about WWII when he was in school, but they moved around so much that he only got bits and pieces of it, not the entire story that Sam wanted.

After Mr. Flag taught them about the American and Japanese part in the war, he said that in a few minutes they were going to watch a clip from the movie _Saving Private Ryan. _Sam was actually really excited about that because he loved that movie. He took the time to watch it one day while Dean was interviewing someone on one of their hunts.

Mr. Flag started the clip and Sam was instantly engulfed in it. Sam could tell that Megan was pretty into it too, especially at the battle scenes. _Good, we're not going to be dealing with some girly girl that faints at the sight of blood._

Sam almost jumped out of his chair when his phone started ringing. Now every eye in the classroom was looking at him.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed. "I have to take this." Mr. Flag nodded, and then Sam quickly headed out into the hallway.

Once Sam was out in the hallway he pressed the talk button on his phone and quickly held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he called into the phone.

"Sam." A familiar voice said into the phone.

"Cas? Why are you talking on a cell phone again?"

"If I go to the school to talk to you the Angels will follow me there." Castiel said, distress in his voice.

"Sorry, it's just kind of weird talking to an Angel on a cell phone. You usually call Dean."

"He didn't answer." Castiel said, seeming somewhat angered by that.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked, finally getting to the point.

"Demons. There coming for her. Keep a look out and make sure she's safe." He said then hung up.

"Crap." Sam said, pissed.

He quickly checked the small of his back to make sure Ruby's knife was still there. It was. He really didn't want to have to kill any Demons in front of kids, but he never got what he wanted anyway.

Sam scrolled down the contacts list on his phone, pressing the call button when he got to Dean.

The phone rang a couple times before Dean picked up. "Sammy? What's up?"

Sam ignored the fact that Dean called him Sammy again and got straight to the point. "Cas told me that Demons are coming for Megan."

There was a small pause before Dean spoke again. "Crap. How the Hell are we supposed to fight Demons in a High School?"

"We've fought a ghost in a High School." Sam said, remembering when he and Dean had gone back to one of their old High Schools on a hunt.

"Yeah, well, ghosts are different. Where are you now? Do you have the knife?" Dean asked.

"I'm in Megan's World Studies class. And, yeah, I have the knife." Sam said, looking down the hallway making sure no one was listening.

"Okay, good. I'll go get some stuff form the Impala. We will keep going along with the schedule. If it's possible, we'll try and salt the door and windows of the rooms. Make sure she doesn't leave your sight. I'll see ya at lunch…hopefully." Dean said then hung up.

Sam let out a sigh then headed back into the classroom.


	10. The Weirdest Day Ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Supernatural.**

**Warning: There will be some swearing. Watch out for spoilers from seasons five and six.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review **

Chapter 10

**The Weirdest Day Ever**

Megan smiled when she sat down at her lunch table. She was always happy when she was in lunch. Her lunch table could always make her laugh and make her forget the fact that they were in school.

But Megan wasn't even sure if her lunch table could get some things off her mind today. A million questions ran through her head. Who was the man in the trench coat? What was with those student teachers? Why did Mr. Tyler say that the trench coat man looked like someone he knew?

Those student teachers were kind of suspicious. They were in all of her classes and they only seemed to talk to her. _I so hope there not pedos, _Megan thought as she looked at the teachers wall where the teacher would watch over the lunch room. They were sitting there, their eyes locked on her table. _Weird._

Megan tried to ignore them by focusing on what her table was talking about. That was kind of hard to do because they were all locked into their own conversations at the moment. Megan tried to use her peripheral vision to see what Mr. Tyler and Mr. Paige were doing. They were just talking; Mr. Tyler was eating a burger while Mr. Paige was eating a salad.

What the Hell was going on? So many strange things have been happening. This morning she could have sworn her eyes were glowing. What was up with that?

Megan took a bite of her sandwich, savoring the taste. She was going to take another bite until she felt something up against her neck. It was a knife.

Everyone at the table froze, staring at her and the man holding the knife.

"Nobody scream." The man said. His voice was deep and husky.

Megan wished she could just turn around and punch this guy I the face. But if she did that, he would slit her throat.

"Hold it right there, big guy." A voice said. It was Mr. Tyler.

He moved her up out of her chair so he could look at Mr. Tyler and Mr. Paige who were glaring at him. His knife pressed harder against her throat.

"I should of known I would run into you two." The man said.

Megan was now staring at her two student teachers. What was going on and how did the man know her student teachers?

"I'd let that girl go unless you want a knife in your heart." Mr. Tyler threatened.

Megan couldn't believe this was happening. It all just seemed so surreal. Everyone was staring at them, some frozen in their seats while others were screaming and running for the door. The teachers looked like they didn't know what to do though she did spot one teacher calling 911.

"Who are you? I demand you to release that girl!" One of the teachers yelled.

"Shut up! This isn't you kind of fight!" Mr. Tyler yelled back at the teacher.

Megan suddenly heard everyone say the same thing. "His eyes turned black!" His eyes turned black? What?

Megan saw Mr. Paige take something out from behind his back. It was a knife. Great, another one.

"I see you still have your little bitch's knife." The man said in an evil tone. Mr. Paige looked like he was going to stab him but Mr. Tyler put his hand in front of him, indicating for him to not do it.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Mr. Tyler said, sounding like someone from an action movie.

Megan couldn't take this anymore. There was a knife to her throat and her student teachers were spies or something! It just made her angry and confused. She couldn't take it. She quickly elbowed the man in the stomach, punched him under the chin, pushed the knife away from her throat and ran to Mr. Tyler and Mr. Paige. "What the Hell is going on?" Megan yelled. Her student teachers seemed to be shocked that she got out of that strangle hold, along with everyone one else in the lunch room.

"That…was awesome." Mr. Tyler said.

"Thanks. I watch a lot of Buffy." Megan said, smiling at her success.

"I told you!" Mr. Tyler said to Mr. Paige.

Megan turned around to face the guy who had held the knife to her throat. He was a big, stocky bald man wearing a suit. And his eyes were black. "What the…" Megan trailed off, too surprised to say anything.

"Get behind me." Mr. Tyler told her. Megan quickly did what she was told.

The man bounded for them. The two of them got into attack position. Just before the man was about to stab Mr. Tyler, a white light flashed and he was gone.

Mr. Tyler and Mr. Paige looked at each other, looking confused by what just happened.

Megan was just about to say something when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Megan turned around to see a man with long blonde hair and a smug look on his face. "Hiya kiddo!" he said.

Mr. Tyler and Mr. Paige turned around, looking shocked by who they saw.

"Gabriel? I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Gabriel said, cutting Mr. Paige off. "Nah, Dad brought me back just like he did with your friend Cas."

"Was that you who did that?" Mr. Tyler asked.

"No, it was your magical fairy godmother. Of course I did that you idiot!" Gabriel said looking annoyed at her student teachers.

Gabriel quickly moved his eyes on Megan, who was still a little shaken up by the whole thing but stood her ground. "So, this is the kid that's supposed to save the world? She's kinda short."

"Say what now?" Megan almost yelled. What? _She _was supposed to save the world? She was only fourteen!

"Oh, you haven't told her yet. My bad." Gabriel said, looking a little embarrassed.

Megan almost jumped when she heard the sound of police sirens coming from outside. The police were here.

"I think that's our queue to leave. You've been a great audience ladies and gentlemen!" Gabriel said and snapped his fingers.

Then they were gone.


	11. Pepsi Max

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Supernatural.**

**Warning: There will be some swearing. Watch out for spoilers from seasons five and six.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review **

Chapter 11

**Pepsi Max**

Megan looked at her new surroundings, which was fairly hard to do considering her head was spinning. Once she regained her balance she looked around. She was in a cheap motel room. There were two queen beds up against the maroon wall. A small table was off to the side which was littered with books. Mr. Tyler, Mr. Paige, and Gabriel were standing in front of her, waiting for her to say something.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Megan said, holding her stomach.

"Yeah, that happens to a lot of people on the first time." Gabriel said.

Megan's head instantly filled with questions. Did she just teleport? Well, that was pretty cool but still. Megan searched for the first question she wanted to asked, knowing that if she asked the right question it _will_ be answered.

"Who the Hell are you guys?" she asked.

Mr. Tyler stepped closer to Megan. Guess he was going to answer the question.

"My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We're…uh… monster hunters. We hunt and kill monsters, Demons, ghosts, anything supernatural." Dean said nervously, as if she would think he was crazy or something.

Megan let the words process in her head. "Okay, I can believe that." She said.

"Well, that's good, I guess." Dean looked fairly surprised by her answer. _I guess not many people are up to believing in this stuff._

"Who's he?" Megan asked, pointing to Gabriel.

"Oh, yeah, that's Gabriel, the Arch Angel." Dean said.

"You're an Angel?" Megan asked, not really sure what she was expecting. He wasn't really what she pictured an Angel to look like.

"What do you want? A halo and fluffy white wings?" Gabriel asked sarcastically, looking fairly annoyed by the thought.

Megan shrugged, not really wanted to answer that question.

"Who was the dude who almost killed me? Was it because I have to save the world? And why do I have to save the world? Ugh, my brain hurts!" Megan sat down on the bed and awaited an answer.

The three of them proceeded to tell her about the Demon and how she was destined to protect God and save the world. Megan tensed at the thought. Billions of lives rested on her shoulders. Just ten minutes ago, the biggest thing that she was worried about was the math test she had tomorrow.

"Wow…this is just…wow." Megan said, at a loss for words.

"I know this seems suckish but-

"Suckish?" Megan said, cutting Dean off, "Well, the being hunted down by monsters part is kinda suckish but I just found out that I have, like, superpowers! That is so not suckish. Actually, it's the exact opposite of that!" Megan smiled, thinking about it.

"Yeah, but this is no day in the park. You will face things that haunt your worst nightmares, you will have to leave your friends and family, and you can't go back to school." Dean explained, his face looking sour.

"You make that sound like that's a bad thing." Megan said. The looks on their faces looked like they were confused. She better explain. "I've been stuck in the same boring rut forever. Wake up, go to school, get home, do homework. My life is so boring! Now I have the chance to be somebody, save people. I can be a hero!"

"Okay, well, as long as you cool with it…are you sure? I mean, you could die." Dean said, as if trying to convince her not to do it.

"I know the consequences. I'm in." Megan said, cracking her knuckles.

"Okay then, I guess-" Dean was cut off when a man appeared in the room. It was the man in the trench coat.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Who are you?" Megan has wanted to ask that question ever since she saw him.

"I'm Castiel, Angel of the Lord." Castiel said with a blank expression on his face. "I'm your protector."

"Protector…okay." Megan said, just going with the flow.

"But there's a more important question to be asked: Why are you here?" Castiel said, looking at Gabriel. "I told you this wasn't any of your business."

Gabriel tensed, glaring at the other Angel. "Excuse me, but I just saved these three knuckleheads!"

"This is my job; you're not a part of it." Castiel said, glaring back.

"Did you ever give thought to why God brought me back? Well, it's not because he loves me or anything. His favorite son is in the pit with Lucifer! If anything he would make me trade places with him! But now I feel like he has given me something to do on this Earth. I don't give a rat's ass about your "mission" because it could be mine too." Gabriel clenched his hands into fists, clearly angry.

"The room went silent. Only the faint sound of the nearby traffic could be heard from outside.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel." Castiel said, breaking the silence. "But I can't let you help."

"You're a dick, you know?" then he was gone.

"Well, that was awkward." Megan said. She was probably making it more awkward by saying that.

Sam and Dean nodded and turned to Castiel.

"You know he's right, you know?" Dean said.

"About what?" Castiel asked.

"That you're a dick. Why couldn't you let him help us out? I mean, we could use the help." Dean said, crossing his arms.

Sam turned to face Megan. "Is it okay if you waited outside while the adults talk?"

Megan put on an annoyed face. "I'm fourteen, not four. I have a right to stay."

Dean took out five dollars from his pocket and handed it to Megan. "Here's five bucks. There's a vending machine outside."

"See ya." Megan said and walked out of the motel room.

Megan made her way to the vending machine. The outside of the motel room smelled of cigarettes and gas. Lovely.

Megan approached the vending machine, looking at the different drinks.

"What? No Coke? How dare they!" Megan said to herself. Since there was no Coke-a-cola, she got a Pepsi Max instead.

Megan stood there until she heard the sound of the soda hit the bottom of the machine. Megan quickly grabbed it and opened it. She was just about to take her first sip when she saw someone standing next to her. She jumped, not realizing he was there.

"Gabriel? Dude, you gotta warn me the next time you fly in!" Megan yelled and took a sip at her soda.

"Nah, you'll get used to it." Gabriel said, putting his bands in his pockets.

"So," Megan started, taking a sip of her soda, "What are you doing here? I thought Cas wanted you out?"

"Yeah, well, as I said, he's a dick. I still want to help you in any way I can." Gabriel said, looking like he was still pissed at Castiel.

Megan thought it over a bit. Could she let Gabriel help her? He seems nice and he _is_ and Arch Angel. But is there a reason why Castiel didn't want him helping out? Maybe he doesn't want Gabriel stealing his thunder?

"Okay, it would be awesome if you could help me out." Megan said after thinking it over.

Megan took a huge gulp of her Pepsi Max. She was extremely thirsty.

"Thanks. Wanna try out some of your epic powers?" he asked, looking excited.

"You bet!" Megan said. She couldn't wait.

"Okay, uh…give me that Pepsi Max can." Gabriel told her and Megan passed the can to him.

"You can have the rest of it, if you want." Megan offered, pointing to the soda.

"Thanks, I love this stuff." He said and finished the rest of it. Gabriel placed the empty can on the ground and turned to Megan. "Okay, what you're going to do is fling the can over to the left. No hands, of course. This should be easy for you, considering how powerful you are. Just try and focus on moving the can." Gabriel instructed.

Megan nodded and locked her eyes on the can, focusing on moving it. She took a deep breath then flicked her wrist. The can went flying to the left, landing with a 'clink' as it hit the gravel.

"That was totally freaking awesome!" Megan cheered a giant smile on her face.

"Nice job, kid." Gabriel said and snapped his fingers. Another Pepsi Max appeared in his hand.  
>"Can you do me a favor and not tell the Winchesters about me helping you? I don't want them to tell Cas."<p>

"Yeah, sure." Megan said then realized something. "You look A LOT like the Pepsi Max guy."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Gabriel smiled and took a sip of Pepsi Max.


	12. The Bad News Bomb

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Supernatural.**

**Warning: There will be some swearing. Watch out for spoilers from seasons five and six.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review **

Chapter 12

**The Bad News Bomb**

Sam watched as the door closed behind Megan. He couldn't imagine how she felt right now. Sam knew how he felt when he was told that he was Lucifer's Vessel and it sucked. But it was different news that Megan heard, and she seemed at least a little happy about it.

Sam let out a breath then turned back to Castiel, about to ask something, but Dean beat him to the punch.

"Now, will you explain why you won't let Gabriel help?" Dean glared at the Angel, awaiting an answer.

Castiel sighed, as if not liking what he was about to say. "After I left you in charge of looking after Megan, I received a message. Well, it was more like a prophecy. I don't know why I received it, considering most prophecies are given to prophets-"

"Cas, get to the point." Dean said, cutting him off from his rant.

"Well, it basically said that if Gabriel tried to help, Megan would die."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, kind of shocked by the news.

"Wait, if it's a prophecy, doesn't that mean that it _will _happen?" Sam asked, fairly confused.

Castiel nodded. "I was given this mission. I know God wants her to be protected but there are things that have been planned out and this is one of them. You never know what will happen with prophecies. Maybe Megan will save God in some way but…it is told that she will die." Castiel took a deep breath, those words look like they stung his throat. "I've watched you two defy destiny so many times. Even though Sam did play his part as Lucifer's vessel, he did come back and you two saved the world from the Apocolypes. Maybe I can save this girl too. That's why I want Gabriel out of the way."

Sam and Dean stared at Castiel, surprised at his newfound goal to stop destiny.

"Well, that's great Cas, but still very suckish news. We'll try our best to keep Megan safe and make sure that Gabriel doesn't come back." Dean said.

The Angel nodded then disappeared.

Sam grabbed two beers out of the cooler that was besides there bed and passed one to Dean. He took the bottle opener and opened the bottle with a pop. He threw Dean the opener and he did the same, taking a giant swig right after.

"How long do you think she's got?" Sam asked the question he wished he didn't have to ask.

Dean stared at the ground and took another swig of his beer. "I don't know and I would like to keep it that way."

Sam could tell by his brother's tone that he was upset. He knew this would happen.

"I vote we don't tell Megan about this. She already has a lot on her mind, she doesn't need this." Sam said, taking a small sip of his beer.

Dean nodded and sat down on one of the beds.

Sam turned towards Dean. "Well, let's start training our little solider."


	13. Endless Questions

Chapter 13

**Endless Questions **

Castiel breathed in the damp air of the boat house. A sea salt smell drifted from the nearby ocean, making his nose tingle. The grey paint on the walls were chipped, showing the rotten wood underneath.

"Brother." Raphael called, his shadowy gaze on Castiel.

"Raphael." Castiel said, matching his gaze.

"So, you said you want to talk? Let's talk." Raphael put his hands in his pockets and kicked a pile of moss that lay on the ground.

"You know what's supposed to happen, don't you?" Castiel stared him down.

Raphael laughed. "Yes, I do. Almost every Angel knows about it."

Castiel sighed, he was afraid that he would say that.

"If you know about it, then why are you trying to kill her when she's just going to die anyway?" Castiel asked, the words seeming to burn as they left his mouth.

"Because, who wouldn't want the glory of being the one to kill her? And I know you have some sort of plan to change everything." Raphael said. Castiel could almost see the pride in his eyes.

Castiel stayed silent, at a loss for words. Too many things were on his mind at the moment. He had to look after Heaven and Megan while having to deal with a killer Angel who just happened to be standing right in front of him. Maybe it wasn't the time for talking. Castiel took out the Angel killing knife. The moonlight that peered through the cracks in the ceiling shinned off it, making rays of light bounce off of the blade.

"You can't change fate, Castiel." Raphael said, staring at the blade. "You may have averted the Apocalypse but Sam still said 'yes' to Lucifer like he was supposed to."

Castiel gripped the knife tight, staring at the moonlight that reflected off of it. "One thing that the Winchesters have taught me is that you are in control of your own destiny. So, if I can change Megan's, I will. And, sorry, but you're not a part of it." Castiel lifted up the blade only to realize that Raphael was gone.

Castiel sighed and put the knife away.

"Why the long face?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Crowley." Castiel said, turning around to see him. "How are you alive?"

Crowley grinned. "You know, it's kinda hard to stay dead now a day, you know? Yes, I know your little Arch Angel friend is back. But to tell you the truth, I have no idea. But I'm not going to question it. Why question a good thing, eh?"

Castiel glared at the Demon. The last time he saw him was when he had taken Dean and Sam captive. Castiel had killed him by burning his bones.

Crowley sighed. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?" he said, as if remembering the same thing Castiel was.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Castiel said, trying out this thing called "sarcasm" that everyone seemed to be using.

"Do me a favor and don't try and use sarcasm ever again. Okay? You can't pull it off." Crowley said, shaking his head.

Castiel glared at him. "Why are you here?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"I heard of your predicament. I've come to help."

"Why would you want to help? And why would I let you help? You tried to find Purgatory and you were the ruler of Hell." Castiel stepped closer to Crowley, trying to intimidate him.

"Yeah, well things change when you die. You've died, so you know how it feels." Crowley seemed to be getting angry.

"We trusted you before. Why would we trust you again?" Castiel said, hoping we would get the chance to kill him again.

"What, a Demon can't change? I want to help this kid." Crowley said.

"Why would you want to help something that is supposed to kill you?" Castiel asked, puzzled.

The Demon let out a breath, as if not wanting to explain himself to an Angel. "The Demons, the monsters…they have lost all respect for me. After you torched me they all just…left. It sucks, ya know?" Crowley started to pace, his anger seemed to be growing. "Now I feel like I can help, get good karma or whatever it's called. Please, Castiel."

Castiel stared at him. Why did everyone want to help? It was _his_ mission from _God._ Why couldn't they respect that?

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Gabriel. No. And that's my final answer." Castiel said.

Crowley nodded. "Well, I probably should have seen that coming. Tell the Winchester boys that I say 'hi'." Then he was gone.

Castiel looked up and saw the first rays of sunshine through the cracks in ceiling. This was going to be a long week.


	14. Left 4 Dead

**Okay, before I start this next chapter I need to clear some things up. In the last chapter I said that Cas had Heaven and Megan to look after. Sorry, but I have been reading too much Fanfic :P haha. Cas doesn't have to look after Heaven anymore because God his back. Sorry for the mix up. I would also like to thank all of you who add this story to their alerts, favorite, etc. And thank you to all who commented and keep on reviewing! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Supernatural.**

**Warning: Some mild cursing and some spoilers from seasons 5 and 6**

**Be review and enjoy **

Chapter 14

**Left 4 Dead**

Yesterday was interesting to say the least. Megan had learned that she was destined to save the world and God from the forces of evil, that monsters exist along with Angels and Demons, and she had to leave everything behind and tag along with two guys who hunt the things that go bump in the night.

This morning was the saddest part of her story so far. Castiel was able to teleport her back to her bedroom to pack up any stuff she needed like clothes. She didn't even get to say good bye to her family. Man, she was going to miss them like Hell but she had to do this or they would die in the crossfire. She would also miss her friends and her extended family. She would definitely miss her dog too, the greatest Golden Retriever ever. But a new chapter in her life was about to begin and she should at least try and see the good parts of it.

Now she was in the Winchester's '67 Chevy Impala. She had to admit, it was a _nice_ ride. Dean had a super big smile on his face when he told him that. Oh the love between a guy and his car.

They were heading out of New Jersey, trying to out run any Demons that had come by. They had just gotten to Delaware when Castiel popped into the back seat next to Megan. She jumped and took out her ear phones.

"I am never going to get used to that!" Megan said, catching her breath.

"Crowley's back." Castiel said, getting right to the point.

"What? I thought you torched him?" Sam said, turning around in the passenger's seat to look at the Angel.

"I did. But he's back and I don't know why and neither does he." Castiel said.

Dean hit the steering wheel. "Why the Hell is everyone coming back to life! I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow zombies started running around on the streets!"

"Dude! That would be awe-" All three of them turned around to look at her. "Awful." She said instead.

"Okay…well, what did he want?" Dean asked, his eyes back on the road.

"He wanted to help out, like Gabriel." Castiel said.

"Like we would trust that ass hat again. He screwed us over before, that's not going to happen again." Dean said, looking quite angry.

Castiel nodded. "You two are the only ones I trust to help with this mission. I would have liked it if I could do the mission by myself but I can't with Raphael on our tail."

"Who's Crowley?" Megan asked, feeling somewhat lost in the conversation.

"He was Demon who helped us then stabbed us the back." Sam explained.

"Ah, okay." Megan said.

"Why would he want to help us again, anyway?" Sam asked Castiel.

"He said that his Demons followers didn't respect him anymore after I killed him and that they all left. And he said something about 'good karma'." Castiel said, looking out the window.

"Good karma my ass!" Dean said, gripping the wheel.

"I also talked with Raphael." Castiel said.

"Who?" Megan asked, feeling out of the loop again.

Castiel glared at Sam and Dean. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Megan asked, confused once more.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Uh…we kinda forgot." Dean said.

"How could you possibly forget that?" Castiel asked, annoyed.

Sam and Dean didn't answer, only looked at each other.

Castiel turned to Megan, who was still extremely confused.

"Raphael is an Arch Angel who wants to kill you so he can overthrow God." Castiel explained.

"Well, that's just great." Megan said sarcastically. Megan let the words process in her head before saying, "Wait, you said _Arch Angel_? So, not all Angels are good?"

Castiel nodded. "We have been fighting with him for some time now. He wanted control over Heaven when God was gone. But now he's back, so Raphael wants to take his place."

They were all silent after that, as if they didn't want to talk more about it. Castiel stayed with them in the car, complaining a few times about how slow it was to drive compared to teleporting. About twenty minutes later they came across a motel. They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"Let's go check in. Megan, get your stuff from the trunk." Dean said and he and Sam went inside the motel.

Megan walked over to the trunk of the Impala and opened it. She grabbed her bag of stuff then looked over a Castiel. "So, you gonna stay or go off and do Angel business?" she asked.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean if you have something to do then you can leave, but if you don't I would like if you stayed. Maybe you can teach me a power or two." Megan had to admit, she wanted to try out her powers ever since she found out about them.

"Okay." He said. Megan closed the trunk of the Impala and headed inside the motel.

There motel room looked almost exactly like the one back in New Jersey, except the walls were a light blue, not maroon.

"I'll take the couch tonight." Dean said, nodding that there were only two beds in the room.

Megan nodded and dropped her stuff onto one of the beds and sat down.

"So, now what?" she asked, looking around the room.

Dean looked down at the clock that was on the night stand. It was twelve in the afternoon.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm _starving._" Dean said, his stomach growling.

"I saw a McDonalds not too far away, maybe we could-" Sam said then was cut off by Castiel.

"No. This would be a good time for Megan to try out some of her abilities. She can make the food appear."

"I can do that? Epic!" Megan said happily. "But how exactly do I do that?" she asked.

"Well, you just need to think hard about what you want and it should appear. There's nothing really special about it." Castiel said.

Megan nodded then closed her eyes. She thought about a cheese burger with no pickles, fries, and a Coke. She opened her eyes and there it was, right next to her on the bed. "That is the freakin most amazing thing ever." She said.

"Hey, no burger for me?" Dean complained.

Megan rolled her eyes and made a meal appear for both of them, this time it was easier to do then the last.

"Happy?" Megan asked.

"Very." Dean said and took a bite out of his burger.

Megan turned to Castiel. "So, I can just make anything appear when I want it?"

Castiel nodded.

"Sweet!" Megan said. She knew exactly what she wanted to appear next. She thought for a moment and a second later it appeared next to her food.

Dean walked over to see what had just appeared. "An Xbox, two controllers, and Left 4 Dead 2. You are definitely not a normal teenaged girl. I so call dibs on playing first." Dean smiled as he inspected the game.

Megan quickly plugged the console into the dusty TV that was in the motel room and put the disc in. She sat down on the bed in front of the TV, Dean sitting next to her. Sam sat on the other bed, looking as if he wasn't believing that they were about to play a video game. And Castiel was still standing where he was before, looking somewhat puzzled.

"What is this?" he asked, walking closer to the TV to get a better view.

"It's a video game." Megan said.

"What's a video game?" Castiel asked. It was clear that he didn't know much about human entertainment.

"It's a virtual game that you play. You control a person or thing and you play the game that is set out for you. In this game you have to kill zombies." Megan explained, setting everything up so she and Dean could play a Co-op game.

"Why would you want to do that?" Castiel asked yet another question.

"It's what humans so for fun, Cas." Dean said, eyes on the screen.

"Dean, give Cas your controller." Megan said.

"But-" Dean started.

Megan gave him a look and he handed the controller to the Angel, mumbling something under his breath.

Castiel took Dean's seat next to Megan, kind of confused.

Sam got up and looked at the three of them. "Why are we playing video games? We should be training Megan to stop whatever comes her way and we should be trying to stop Raphael. We don't have time for this."

"Dude, take a chill pill. We will only be playing for a few minutes." Megan said, just wanting to take her mind off of all that crap for a little bit.

"Yeah, take a chill pill, Sammy." Dean repeated, smiling.

Megan quickly explained to Castiel how to play, though he still looked somewhat confused.

"Why am I playing?" Castiel asked.

"Because, you need to see how much fun killing virtual zombies is!" Megan said, starting the game.

"But, you can't kill a zombie with a gun. It's a much more difficult procedure-" Castiel started.

"Cas, it's just a game. Now, let's play." Megan said and pressed the start button.

There she was, playing Left 4 Dead 2 with an Angel in a motel in Delaware running away from Demons and Angels. Things just kept getting weirder.


	15. Skittles, Stars, and Demons

Chapter 15

**Skittles, Stars, and Demons**

Megan blinked awake when she heard a noise from outside. She looked over at Sam and Dean. They were still asleep.

She got up slowly, cringing a little when she stood up. Castiel had engraved Enochian marks, or sigils, on her ribs, so she was still a little sore from that.

Megan, in her pajamas, quietly slipped on her shoes and opened the door. She looked to the right of the hallway. Nothing. She looked to the left of the hallway. And there was Gabriel, happily chewing a candy bar.

Megan quietly closed the door behind her and walked up to Gabriel. "What are you doing here? It's like three in the morning!" she whispered.

"I told you I'd help, so here I am." He said, taking another bite of his candy bar.

Megan rubbed her blue eyes. "Couldn't you have come a little later?" she said, groggily.

"Sorry, but this was the only time I could come. You were with the guys the whole time and they would be pissed if they saw me, remember?" he whispered back.

Megan nodded. "Oh, yeah. Well, I'm too tired to do any training or whatever right now." She said, leaning against the wall.

Gabriel nodded. "Well, we don't have to train. What do you wanna do?"

"Sleep…" she said, nodding off a little.

"No way Jose." He said and snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden they were on the roof of the motel, looking up at the stars.

"Whoa…" Megan said, admiring the stars. Then a thought popped into her head. "Hey, how'd you find me anyway? Cas put some sorta sigil on my ribs to hide me from Angels."

"I overheard Dean telling Cas where you guys were going." He said, finishing up the last of his candy.

They stared at the stars for a few minutes, only hearing the chirps of crickets off in the distance.

"Can I ask you something?" Megan asked, rubbing her eyes again. Damn allergies.

"Shoot." He said, still looking at the stars.

"Well, Sam and Dean told me about the times you talked to them. About how you were a Trickster and stuff. You told them that you hated your family, but why do you want Gods love all of a sudden? And why are you suddenly jealous of your brother?"

Gabriel sighed. "I don't know. I guess the Apocalypse changes a guy. I mean, Lucifer and Michael are his pride and joy, well; Lucifer _was _his pride and joy until he rebelled. When I left Heaven, I left because I was sick of them. But maybe I'm just homesick now."

Megan nodded. "I understand. I have a brother too. He can really bug me sometimes, but I love him and I always will." She said, remembering her family.

"Skittle?" he asked, suddenly making a bag of Skittles appear.

"Sure." Megan said and took a purple one, plopping it in her mouth.

All of a sudden Gabriel stood up.

"What is it?" Megan asked, getting up as well.

"Someone's coming." He said and turned around. There stood about five men. The one in the front was wearing a suit; he looked like he was the leader of the group.

"Demons." Gabriel hissed.

The man in the suit stepped forward. "We've come for the girl."

Megan took a step back, not sure of what to do. She couldn't run, they were on the freaking roof!

"Crowley. Heard you were back." Gabriel said, glaring at him.

Wait, Crowley? The Demon that Cas was talking about? She thought that he wanted to help out?

"Yeah, and better than ever." He smiled.

Gabriel stepped in front of Megan. "Sorry, but there's no way in Hell you're getting her."

"You so sure about that?" Crowley moved his hand, as if gesturing for his men to attack. Which they did.

They all ambushed Gabriel, grabbing him, while Crowley appeared in front of Megan.

He took out a knife and put her in a strangle hold just as the first Demon did when she was back at school.

Megan watched as Gabriel blasted all four Demons off him. But he was too late.

Megan and Crowley were gone.


	16. Innocence

Chapter 16

**Innocence **

Gabriel stared at the spot where Megan was standing only a few moments ago. _Crap!_ He thought, and turned back to the Demons. They were nowhere to be seen.

He scowled, thinking over his options. He could go by himself and find Crowley, but he had no idea where they were. Megan was hidden from all Angels and Crowley most likely had a spell of some sort that hid him from them as well. That only left one more option, which he hated.

Gabriel appeared in Sam and Dean's motel room. He snapped his fingers, turning on the lights and waking the boys.

"What the Hell…" Dean groaned, standing up with Sam.

"Guys, we…uh…have a little situation." Gabriel said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Gabriel.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Megan's gone." He said, cutting right to the chase.

Both of them stared at him, wide eyed.

"What? How? Who?" Dean asked all at once.

"Well, you see, I-." Gabriel started.

"You were helping her, weren't you?" Sam said out of nowhere.

Gabriel didn't say anything, only nodding slightly.

"You son of a bitch. You have no idea how much you've screwed up!" Dean yelled, walking towards Gabriel.

"I'm sorry okay? And I thought you guys wouldn't mind my help?" he said, glaring at the two of them.

Dean frowned. "Well, now Megan's gonna die because you wanted to help." Dean said, grabbing his duffle.

"No, not if we get her before Crowley does anything." Gabriel said, having hope.

Sam stared at him. "Crowley took her? I thought Cas said he wanted to help?"

Gabriel shrugged, not knowing about the earlier conversation in the Impala.

Dean looked at Gabriel. "She's going to die, don't you understand that?"

Gabriel looked at him, a little confused. "Well, aren't you a pessimist?" he said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean nodded and Sam walked up to Gabriel.

"Well, you see, Cas told us that there's this prophecy saying that if you were to help Megan she would…die."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't anyone freaking tell me about this?" he yelled, angry.

Sam and Dean shrugged, looking as clueless about that as him.

All of a sudden Gabriel was blown back into the wall. He fell to the ground, only to be picked back up and slammed into the wall again by a very pissed off Castiel.

"I told you to stay out of this." He said, glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm the Arch Angel here; I should be the boss of you. And, btw, thanks for the heads up on the whole prophecy thing." He said sarcastically.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Btw?"

"Means 'by the way' dumb ass. Now, will you please explain to me more about this prophecy thing so we can stop it? And please, put me down!"

There was a moment of silence before Castiel put him down. Gabriel straightened out his jacket and ran his hand through his hair.

Castiel gave him another look before speaking. "The prophecy is that you will help Megan and she will die. I'm not sure how or why you two are even connected, but we've been trying to stop it. Hence the reason why I didn't let you help."

Gabriel's caramel eyes widened. He knew how they were connected, but never thought it would make her die. I kind of confused him. If she is going to die this wasn't the way she is supposed to. But that didn't mean that they shouldn't save her now.

"We can still stop this. We can find out where Crowley took her." He clenched his fists. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Castiel shook his head. "I can't find her. She has the sigils on her ribs and Crowley has some sort of protection spell around him."

Dean slung his duffle on to his shoulder and said, "Well, if you're a newly revived Demon, where would you go?"

They were all silent for a few moments, thinking.

"Let's go check out his old hide out, the one where we killed him." Sam suggested.

They all nodded in agreement. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were gone.


	17. Every Villain Monologues

Chapter 17

**Every Villain Monologues **

Megan awoke to the sound of dripping water echoing throughout the room. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. She looked around the room. It was fairly big and it looked abandoned. The walls were a dull grey-green color and the damn dripping wouldn't stop. She looked down to notice that she was tied to a chair.

"Oh, crap." She whispered and tried to break free of her restraints. Nothing. She tried using her powers, but nothing happened.

"Sorry Love, but your powers aren't going to work while you in that circle." Crowley said, appearing out of nowhere.

Megan looked down at the floor and saw that she was in a circle with strange symbols on the inside.

"What do you want?" Megan asked, angrily. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, you don't have to worry about that. I'm just using you as bait for the Winchester boys. Teach them to kill me…" Crowley explained, putting his hands in his pockets. "You see, I'm smart enough to know not to kill you. That's Raphael's job. If anyone killed you before Raphael, they would be chunks before they could even say anything to him."

Megan let out a small sigh of relief. She wasn't dying today. But that feeling was soon gone and replaced with worry for Sam and Dean.

"I thought you wanted to help us?" she asked, trying to get loose form the ropes.

Crowley let out a small laugh. "I never wanted to help you nitwits. I was just trying to get on your guys good side again, so they wouldn't expect an attack from me. But once that failed, I went to Plan B, which is this." Crowley smirked. "Look, I'm monologuing! Just like in the movies."

Megan rolled her eyes. She has been talking to him for only a minute and she already was annoyed by him. But she thought it was best to keep talking to him while she tried to break free of the ropes tied around her.

"I thought all your Demon pals ditched you?" Megan stated, noticing the couple of Demons guarding the door.

"Oh, I was able to round up a few. Once I told them I had a plan to kill the Winchester's they jumped at the chance to join me." Crowley explained.

Megan sighed, wishing she could get out of this chair and kill that son of bitch. But a few moments later, a smile grew on her face at what had appeared behind Crowley. Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel were there, looking ready to fight. But her smile was soon gone when she remembered why Crowley wanted them here.

Dean pumped his shotgun. "Hey Crowley, welcome back." He pulled the trigger and Crowley went down.

"No, guys, it's a trap!" Megan yelled.

Their eyes widened, but they didn't say anything, probably because about ten Demons started attacking them.

She watched as they fought, some Demons falling to the ground while others kept advancing on them.

All of a sudden Castiel was standing next to her. He cut the rope with a knife, freeing Megan.

She looked over to where Crowley had fallen, but he wasn't there. She scanned the room but he was still not anywhere to be found. "Damn it, Crowley's gone." She said.

"We'll worry about him later." Castiel said.

Now Megan was pissed, not liking that a Demon wanted to kill her newfound friends and just ditched just as she got free. She watched as one Demon punched Dean, sending him to the ground.

Megan then extended her arm, hand facing the Demons, as if by instinct. The Demons froze then started choking. Megan stepped closer to them and watched as black smoke irrupted from their mouths, their bodies falling to the ground.

Megan put her arm back to her side and looked at bodies. _Did she just do that?_ Everyone stared at her, wide eyed.

"That was so badass." Dean said quietly as he got back up.

Castiel turned to her. "Your more powerful than I thought you would be." He said, and she could've sworn she almost saw him smile.

"Way to go Megan!" Gabriel said and put a hand on her shoulder.

That's when the pain came.

Megan clenched her stomach, feeling like it had just been stabbed.

Gabriel stepped back, unsure of what just happened.

Sam turned to Gabriel. "What did you do?" he asked.

Gabriel looked shocked. "I-I didn't do anything!" he said.

Megan let out a groan of pain and held her stomach tighter. Her vision started to get blurry, and she swayed, trying to keep her balance.

Then everything went black.


	18. Graceful

Chapter 18

**Graceful **

"I swear, I didn't do anything!" Megan heard Gabriel say when she started to regain conciseness.

"Well, you had to have done _something._ People don't just get knocked out from a single touch." Megan heard the familiar voice of Sam.

"Ugh…" she groaned, holding her head as she sat up. She looked around at her new surroundings. They weren't in the motel room; they were in a small room littered with dusty old books. Dean was sitting in a chair next to the bed she was lying in; Castiel was standing next to him. Sam stood on the other side of the bed while Gabriel stood off in the corner, leaning up against a book shelf. A man with a hat on and a beard sat at a cluttered desk. All of their eyes were on her.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked with a concerned look in his eye.

"Better…" Megan said and leaned up against the pillow. Light from the window next to her poured onto her, making everything warmer and brighter. "Where are we? How long was I out for?" Megan asked, shaking her head to wake her up more.

"We're at our friend Bobby's house. That's him over there." Dean pointed to the man sitting at the desk.

"Hi." Bobby said and took a sip of his scotch.

"You were out for about an hour." Dean said. "What do you remember?" he asked out of nowhere.

Memories from an hour ago started to flood through her mind. "Uh…I remember being at Crowley's hideout. I exorcised some Demons. You guys were congratulating me, then Gabriel put a hand on my shoulder and everything went black…"

"Yeah, sorry about that kiddo. I honestly don't know what I did." Gabriel said, eyes full of guilt.

"It's okay." Megan said, hoping it would make him feel better.

"Wait, maybe the pain came from her using her powers. Maybe it just drained her or something." Dean said.

Castiel shook his head. "No, that wouldn't have drained her. And if it did, it wouldn't of cause any pain. This most likely has something to do with the prophecy."

Megan gave Castiel a quizzical look. "Wait, what prophecy?" she asked.

"Just tell her…" Sam said, obviously looking like there was bad news to come.

Castiel turned to Megan. "There is a prophecy saying that you would die if Gabriel helped you in any way."

Megan's eyes widened. "What? How long have you've known about this?"

"Not very long." Dean said, looking at the floor.

"Well, you never thought of telling me? I mean, if I knew this I wouldn't have accepted Gabe's help in the first place! I just thought Cas was being a dick by not letting him help!" Megan yelled, pissed.

"We thought you already had too much on your mind. We didn't want you to be stressed about dying when you didn't have to. We were trying to avoid it." Dean explained.

Megan sighed. She couldn't stay mad at them after that explanation. "I guess you have a point there…it's okay I guess."

Megan turned to Gabriel. "Did you know about this?" she asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, not until after you were kidnapped by Crowley." He said, still looking guilty.

Megan nodded.

"There has to be some connection between to the two of you. Something that could help us to know about this prophecy better." Castiel said.

"Uh… I think I might have the answer to that." Gabriel said, still not moving from his spot, as if not wanting to hurt Megan again by coming close to her.

Sam looked at him curiously. "You do?"

Gabriel nodded. "You see thousands and thousands of years ago, God thought of Megan for his Plan B if the Apocalypse didn't do its fix on the world. He figured that if for some reason Michael and Lucifer didn't have their prize fight, then the Earth would be worth keeping. Which is why he decided to have a protector. He wanted the protector to have the powers of the Arch Angels so nothing could get in her way. So, he asked me and my dick head brothers if any of us wanted to offer up some of our Grace to this protector if she was to come. I volunteered."

"So, you're saying that part of your grace is in Megan?" Dean repeated.

"And Bingo was his name-o." Gabriel said.

"All this makes perfect sense now." Castiel said.

"Well, Cas, why don't you explain it to us then? Because I sure as Hell have no idea how this makes sense." Dean said.

"You see, Graces are a tricky thing and it's very difficult to put part of your Grace into someone else. It's a lot of power to hold. Megan was luckily able to receive the Grace without dying. But you see it's not Megan's Grace, its Gabriel's Grace. The Grace will want to return to its rightful owner. So when Gabriel touched Megan's shoulder, her Grace was trying to get back to Gabriel, causing her to feel pain in her stomach. This explains the prophecy. The Grace wants to go back to Gabriel, and if Gabriel stays around Megan for too long, all of her Grace will go back to him and the process would most likely kill her." Castiel explained.

Everyone's eyes widened at Castiel. "You really are a nerd Angel, aren't ya?" Bobby said, still wide eyed.

Gabriel looked extremely pissed off now. "Okay, so why the Hell did I give part of my Grace to her when she could die just by being near me? No one told me any of that, not even Dad."

Castiel shrugged. "He probably didn't tell you about the consequences because he figured that the Apocalypse _would_ end the world and that it wasn't necessary to tell you if it was."

"_Not necessary?_ That's probably one of the most necessary things to tell someone!" Gabriel yelled and some of the books came flying off the shelves and off of Bobby's desk.

Dean stood up from his chair. "Okay, why doesn't everyone just come down, kay?"

Gabriel scowled. "This sucks." Megan and Gabriel said at the same time.

"Man, you two really do share the same Grace." Dean said, letting out a small laugh.

Megan and Gabriel glared at him, sending him back down to his seat.

"Cas, is there any kind of spell or something that could- I don't know- make a wall between there Graces or something? Like the wall in my head?" Sam asked.

The Angel thought for a moment then looked back at Sam. "Not that I know of, but we could always keep looking."

Gabriel pouted. "Then I guess that means I have to leave before I kill Megan. Call me if you find anything." He then turned to Megan. "Again, really sorry." Then he was gone.

Megan saw Bobby take another sip of his scotch then grab an old book from one of his stacks of books. "I guess that's my queue to start lookin'. "He said then was instantly engulfed by the book.

Castiel turned back to Dean, Sam, and Megan. "I may have an idea as to how Raphael plans to take over God, but I'm still not sure. I'm going to call Balthazar in a few hours to see what he knows." Then he was gone.

"Who's Balthazar?" Megan asked.

"Cas' BAFF. Best Angel Friend Forever." Dean said.

Megan let out a small laugh but then sighed. She just couldn't get the damn prophecy out of her head. She was going to _die_. Even if they did try to stop destiny, it would just come true anyway. But, she guessed there was still hope. She did feel bad for Gabriel though. If she was the reason why someone died, she would never be able to live with it.

Megan decided to try and get up and stretch her legs for a bit. She started to get up but was only to be pushed back down by a very worried Dean.

"You are not going anywhere for now. You have to rest." He said like a parent taking care of his child.

Megan groaned and said, "Fine."

She watched as Dean, Sam, and Bobby went into the other room to give her some peace and quiet while she rested.

As she closed her eyes, she took the time to think about destiny. How it worked, how her destiny would be planned out. Her destiny told her that she was going to die. But maybe her destiny could be like Buffy the Vampire Slayers. She did die but she came back.

A few minutes later she started to drift back into unconsciousness, and just as she was about to fall asleep she thought: _Now it's my turn to twist destiny. _


	19. Lock and Key

Chapter 19

**Lock and Key**

"You think she'll be okay?" Sam asked Dean as they looked over at Megan who was now fast asleep.

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine." Dean said honestly. He had a feeling that she wouldn't let all this get to her.

"And Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"He'll probably throw a temper tantrum then find some comfort in an ice cream sundae." Dean said, obviously not as concerned about him.

Sam looked at him with those concerned puppy dog eyes again. "Dean, you're not getting attached to her, are ya?"

Dean gave him a look. "You sound like you're talking about some stray dog we found on the road."

"Yeah, well, just remember what I told you about your emotions clouding your judgment." Sam said, leaning against the doorway.

Dean nodded, slightly pissed at his younger brother. What, what he supposed to not care for her? She needed help and Dean was going to be there for her. He thought Sam would understand now that he had his soul back, but apparently he didn't.

They bother jumped back a little when Castiel appeared in front of them.

"Where the Hell were you?" Dean asked.

"Nowhere of your importance." Castiel said.

"Nowhere of our importance? You're going to pull that crap on us?" Dean said, glaring at the Angel.

"Yes." Castiel said, digging through some of Bobby's drawers.

Dean gave Sam a "WTF" look and they both approached the Angel. But before they could say anything, Castiel said, "We need to call Balthazar. He might have some information on Raphael's plan."

"Okay, Cas, but I think your becoming a workaholic." Dean joked.

Castiel glared at him. "This is not the time for jokes, Dean."

Castiel grabbed a few things from Bobby's desk drawer.

"We will call him in the panic room. I don't want to wake Megan." Castiel said then vanished.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then headed downstairs to Bobby's panic room.

They opened the vault-like door to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room with all the ingredients on a small table.

Both of them stepped inside and Dean closed the door behind them.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Dean said, not really looking forward to talking with Balthazar.

Castiel nodded then started mixing some herb-like things while chanting something in Enochian.

The lights began to flicker and soon Balthazar was in front of them.

"Ugh, can't you guys call like normal people? You do know what a cell phone is, right?" Balthazar asked sarcastically while looking around. "Where the Hell are we?" he asked, his French accent bugging Dean to the core.

"Bobby's panic room." Sam explained.

"That's not strange…" Balthazar said sarcastically. "So, what do you want?" he asked.

"We want to know if you have any information on Raphael's plan to overthrow God." Castiel said.

"Why do you guys think I know everything?" There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "Fine, I have heard some things through the grapevine."

"What have you heard?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Okay, ever since Raphael became a dick I sent a spy into his so called "army" or whatever. And he picked up quite a bit of info. You remember those rings you had?" Balthazar asked.

"Rings? The Horseman rings?" Dean asked, remembering the rings that were used to open Lucifer's cage.

Balthazar nodded. "He wants to use those rings to open Lucifer's cage and release both of his brothers. Then while they're fighting, Raphael's going to bring in his army and try and kill them both. And he does have a fairly good chance of winning; he knows that his brothers have grown a bit weak in there time in Hell."

Dean, Sam, and Castiel all stared wide eyed at the Angel.

"Then once he finishes his brothers off, he's going to go back to Heaven and fight any of the remaining Angels that are on the other team. Then he'll go after the big guy upstairs himself." Balthazar said, studying the looks on their faces.

"So, are you trying to say that Raphael is going to try and kill God?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, right! He knows that he can't kill God. He's going to use grief to try and convince him to give up his seat to his remaining son; which is him of course. And if that doesn't work out…then he will most likely try and kill him, but I'm still a little iffy on those details." Balthazar explained.

"Wait, you said remaining son. What about Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about him. Before he even bothers opening the cage again, he's going to try and kill Megan and Gabriel using the 'two birds with one stone' trick." Balthazar said.

They all gave him confused looks. "Yes, I know about the whole Grace thing. He's going to try and get the two of them together so Megan's Grace will go back to Gabriel, killing her in the process. Then he's going to take out Gabriel."

"Just like the prophecy." Castiel said.

Balthazar nodded. "It's like a locked door. Megan's the lock-."

"And Gabriel's the key." Castiel finished.

"Exactly my feathered friend." Balthazar said. "Where is that little blondie anyways?" he asked.

"Upstairs." Dean said.

"And the rings?" he asked.

"Bobby has them hidden somewhere." Sam said, looking a little tense.

"Good, because you are also going to need them for The Shield." Balthazar said, pacing a little.

"The what-?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"The Shield. You think the rings only did one thing together? They are _way_ more powerful than that. The rings can act as a shield between Megan and Gabriel's Graces. That's what you wanted to know, right?" Balthazar grinned.

Dean and Sam nodded. "Is there something we have to do to activate The Shield?" Sam asked.

"What do you think this is, Star Trek? All she has to do is where the rings and she'll be safe inside The Shield." Balthazar said.

"But what if Raphael gets Megan? Then he will have both her and the rings." Dean stated.

"That's pretty simple. _Don't lose her._" Balthazar said.

"Man, how do you know so much? You're starting to beat Cas over here. Maybe we should put you guys on Jeopardy or something; win us a couple thousand bucks." Dean said, grinning at the thought.

"I have spies, remember? You should really get yourself some spies." Balthazar said. "Well, I must be going. Have fun dealing with Raphy. Tell him I say hi."

"Thank you, Balthazar." Castiel said.

"Anytime. But please, next time just call me like a normal person." Then he vanished.

"Well, okay then. We know Raphael's plan, we know how to keep Megan safe; I say we're one step ahead of the game." Sam said, grinning.

Castiel and Dean nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get the rings. Do you know where Bobby hid them?" Castiel asked.

Sam and Dean shrugged. "Ask him." Dean said.

The Angel nodded then disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later with the rings in his hand. They were still locked together, not separate.

Dean looked over a Sam. He looked like he was having a flash back or something. Then he started to remember everything. The rings, the cage, Lucifer wearing Sam to the Prom, saving the world. It seemed like just yesterday.

"Well, we still have them. That's good. Now, let's go wake Megan up." Dean said then they headed back upstairs.

**Yay! The guys know what Raphael's planning thanks to Balthazar, but will they still be able to stop them and keep Megan safe? I'm almost up to 20 chapters, can you believe it? I give huge thanks to everyone that reviewed, story alerted, and favorited this story! :D**


	20. A Bold Fashion Choice

**Woot! Chapter 20! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorite this story! I really love writing it and I'm glad that you all enjoy it! And if you wanna read more writing from me, I have a new story called "When Angels are Watching". (Okay not that new but I'm only on chapter 7 at) haha, Thanks again guys!**

Chapter 20

**A Bold Fashion Choice**

"Megan, wake up!"

Megan turned in her bed, ignoring the words.

"No, I don't wanna go to school…" she said, eyes still closed.

"It's Dean! Wake up!"

Megan suddenly remembered where she was. She was at Bobby's house, not her house. She signed and opened her eyes to see Dean, Sam, and Castiel standing over her bed.

"Sorry." She said, sitting up. "Forgot where I was for a second."

"S'okay." Dean said.

"What's up? You guys talk to Balthazar yet?" Megan asked.

The nodded then told her everything that Balthazar had told them.

Megan smiled. "That's awesome! Well, not the part about Raphael's plan, but the part about The Shield. You have the rings?" she asked.

Castiel held out his hand to reveal four rings that were stuck together.

"So, I just wear the rings and my Grace will be shielded from Gabriel's?" Megan asked, taking the rings from Castiel to observe them. These rings were worn by the actual _Horsemen._ It was crazy. She tried to remember who the four Horsemen were. There was War, Pestilence, Death, what was the last one? Oh yeah, Famine!

Castiel nodded, answering her question.

Megan thought for a moment then asked, "Where's my stuff?"

"Upstairs in the guest room. Why?" Dean asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Be right back." She said and closed eyes. She thought about being in the guestroom. When she opened them she was there. Megan smiled at her success of her first teleport.

She quickly scanned the room. It was small with a bed off in the corning and a nightstand right next to it. She noticed her suitcase on the bed and quickly ran over to it.

It was then when she realized she was still in her pajamas. She quickly put on some jeans and a Green Day shirt. Then she rummaged through her suitcase pockets, looking for something. She smiled when she found it and pulled it out of the pocket.

She stared at a necklace she had brought. She pulled the chain off and put the locket part back in her suitcase. She then grabbed her cell phone.

37 messages.

She sighed and deleted them all. She put her phone in her pocket and teleported back downstairs, appearing behind the guys.

"Back." She said and watched as the boys jumped around to see her.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked.

"To get this." Megan said and showed them the chain. She then took the Horsemen ringers out and looped the chain through one of the rings, she was pretty sure that it was War's ring, then put the chain around her neck.

"Voilà." She said, smiling.

"Horsemen ring-necklace. Weird." Dean said.

"We should call Gabriel and tell him to come back here to see if this actually works. We can trust Balthazar, right?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel.

The Angel nodded. "Yes, Balthazar can be trusted."

Megan nodded then whipped out her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts list, which only had four people in it - Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel- after Dean told her to delete all of her old contacts, and pressed the talk button when she got to Gabriel's name.

The phone ringed a few times before she heard the familiar voice of Gabriel say, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Megan. We found something that can keep our Graces apart. Can you come back to Bobby's?" Megan asked.

"Already here." Megan looked to her right and saw Gabriel who was putting away his phone. Megan put her phone back in her pocket.

Gabriel glared at the rings around her neck. "What the Hell are you wearing?" he asked.

"The thing that can keep our Graces away from each other- the Horsemen rings." Megan explained.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "They can do that?" he asked, looking at the three guys.

They all nodded. "Balthazar told us." Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded, looking a little confused. "I can't believe I never thought of that!" he said. "Hell, I was the one who told you guys about the rings in the first place and I didn't even know that they could do that!"

Megan nodded. "Well, let's see if it works." She said. She took a deep breath and held out her hand.

Gabriel hesitated before taking her hand into a shake.

They waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. There was no pain what so ever.

Megan threw her hands in the air, releasing Gabriel from there handshake, and yelled, "Woo hoo! It works!"

All five of them smiled. "Who wants celebratory ice cream?" Gabriel asked.

Megan and Dean raised their hands and yelled, "Me!"

Sam and Castiel looked at them like they were crazy.

Gabriel then snapped his fingers and a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a spoon was in there hands. "Sweet!" Megan said, cracking open the tub and scooping out some ice cream. Then Bobby stepped into the room and stared at all of them.

"Does this mean I can stop researching?" he asked, fixing the hat on his head.

Dean went up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bobby, you will never stop researching. _Ever._"

Bobby pouted and went back into the kitchen, mumbling "Bunch of idjits…"

Megan laughed. She loved her new family.


	21. Cats Eye

Chapter 21

**Cats Eye**

Balthazar paced the marble floors of the mansion, drink in hand. How long was this going to take? He had more important things to do then wait around.

He turned around when he felt a presence enter the room. He saw a girl with dark, chocolate brown hair and cat green eyes in the doorway.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Balthazar said, taking a sip of his drink.

"That's not funny." She said, crossing her arms.

"Yes it is." He said, laughing a little.

"Not to a skin walker it isn't." she said, eyes glaring at him.

"You walkers are so damn sensitive." He said.

The walker just rolled her eyes and sat on top of the piano.

"Hey! Get off of there!" he yelled.

"Nah, I'm good." She grinned.

Balthazar let out a huff of anger. "Fine, be like that." He said then decided to get to the main subject of the meeting. "So, how is Raphy?"

"Fine." She said, pressing some of the keys on the piano.

"Learn any new information?" he asked.

The girl shook her head. "Nope."

Balthazar sighed. He was hoping that he would be able to learn some good things from one of his best spies.

"So, I heard you went and visited Castiel and the Winchester boys. What did they want?" she asked.

"They wanted to know about Raphael's plan. And they have the girl." Balthazar explained.

"The girl? You mean the chosen one?" the walker asked.

Balthazar nodded and finished his drink. "And Castiel is the one who was chosen to protect her."

"Man, Cas has a lot on his plate. He's leading an army, fighting off Raphael, and now he has to babysit the most powerful kid in the world." The walker said, jumping off of the piano.

"I know, that's why I was helping him." Balthazar said. "And which is why I want you to help too. Yes, I know he can be a little bitchy about people helping him, but he's my friend and he needs help."

"Ugh, do I have to?" she frowned.

"Yes, Jinx, you have to." He said.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" Jinx asked, arms crossed.

"Just take the girl of his hands for a bit. Have some 'girl time' or whatever it's called." Balthazar said, pacing a little again.

"Okay. Where are they?" she asked, her green eyes staring at him.

"That hillbilly Bobby's house. You can go over there whenever you want but remember, you're still my spy for Raphael. I still can't believe he let you help him." He said.

"Well, he thinks I'm his double agent and that I'm pretending to work with Crowley since I'm a walker. But nope, I'm a double double agent. I'm like an Oreo." She grinned.

Balthazar watched as she looked at the clock and frowned. "I should get going to Bobby's house." Jinx walked over to him and kissed him. "I'll see ya later."

Balthazar watched as Jinx transformed into a magnificent hawk.

"You are definitely the weirdest girlfriend I have ever had." He said.

Jinx screeched and flew up and out of one of the open windows.

"So weird." He repeated and poured himself another drink.


	22. Animal Control

Chapter 22

**Animal Control**

Megan was pushed back a little when she pulled the trigger. Her ears rang a little when the shot went off and she loosened her grip on the pistol as she put it back to her side. She looked closely at the target that was in front of an old Chevy, its paint chipping and the windshield broken form a few missed shots.

The dust cleared around the homemade target and revealed a bullet hole just shy of the bull's eye. She saw Dean smile and then he gave her a high five.

"Nice shot, kid." Dean said, observing the shot for a little longer. Dean had been calling her "kid" for short since Meg was the name of a Demon that had been a pain in the ass for years.

"Thanks." She said and brushed back her bangs and yawned. She was exhausted. Dean, Sam, and Castiel had been training her for the past week. They said that she needed to learn about all the stuff that's out there and how to kill it. Cas was helping her with her Angel powers, which came easy to her. It was fun to blow things up with your mind. Sam was teaching her about lore of monsters, Demons, ghosts, etc. That stuff was a little harder since it was mostly book work and that usually bored her. Dean happened to be in the room when they started on lore about vampires and the first thing he said was: "Vampires do NOT sparkle!" They seemed relieved when Megan told them that she wasn't a Twilight fan and laughed when she said something about Edward being a fairy. Dean was the one who was teaching Megan how to fight, make salt rounds, and use a gun. It was easier than the book work but it was still a lot of work. An easy challenge was what she called it.

And now here she was, having target practice using one of Dean's .45's. He told her that he would get Megan her own gun eventually but for now she just had to use one of theirs, which was fine with her.

Dean was a great teacher. He explained things to her in a way she would understand and always encouraged her to keep going. It was like he was happy to have an apprentice of his own and to follow in his father's footsteps. It seemed as if he was training her like she was the next great Superman, or women, and that by training her he would be saving the many lives that Megan would soon be saving.

"Okay, two more shots then we'll call it a day." Dean said then his stomach growled. "Then we will get something to eat, I could really go for a bacon cheeseburger right now."

Megan nodded and lifted up her gun again, gripping it tight with two hands. She closed one eye, focusing on hitting the bull's eye. Just as she was about the pull the trigger a large pair of claws wrapped around her gun and pulling it out of her hands. As Megan looked up she saw that the pair of claws belonged to a hawk, which was now holding the gun.

"What the hell?" Dean and Megan said at the same time, watching the hawk land on one of the junks cars.

Dean quickly pulled his gun out from the small of his back and aimed it at the bird.

"Are you seriously going to shoot a hawk?" Megan yelled at Dean as he cocked it back.

"The damn bird stole my gun!" he said and steadied himself.

"Dude, you are not shooting that bird! It's an innocent creature!" Megan yelled. She had always supported animal rights and there was no way in hell that she was just going to watch as Dean shot that bird.

Dean removed his gaze from the hawk and turned to look at Megan. "Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked then looked back at the bird.

"Uh, I don't know, we could…uh…" Megan said, thinking. How were they supposed to get a gun back from a huge hawk? She bet the ASPCA never had to do this.

"We could poke it with a stick?" he suggested.

"Dude we're not gonna poke it with a stick!" Megan yelled and turned around when she heard Bobby's voice from the front door.

"What are you idjits arguing about?" he asked.

The hawk screeched and flew off of the junk car and straight at Dean. He didn't even seem to notice the bird come at him as it flew at lightning speed and grabbed his gun with its beak. The bird flapped its wings more, trying to support the extra weight, and flew directly passed Bobby and into the house.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby yelled as he turned back to the two of them.

They both looked at each other, shocked by what had just happened. A bird just mugged them of their weapons! "I've never seen anything like this on Animal Plant." She said and they both ran into the house.

Bobby was still standing where he was, out in front of the door.

"Where'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Upstairs." He said and shifted his hat on his head. "I'm not going anywhere near that thing."

Dean had a small grin on his face. "What, you afraid of Big Bird?" he asked jokingly.

Bobby just scowled at him and walked back into his study and buried himself in a book.

Dean looked and Megan then they both ran upstairs, unsure of how to even fight this thing. No, no fighting. They had to find another way to get the bird, like a tranquilizer gun or something. Megan still had her morals and she wasn't letting this bird die, even if it did mug them.

Megan looked down the upstairs hallway but the bird was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe it's in one of the rooms?" she suggested as they kept walking down the hallway.

Dean nodded and opened the door nearest to them, Megan thought it was one of the guest rooms, but once he opened it a crack it was slapped shut. Megan jumped back a little, surprised by the sudden push.

"A bird can't do that." Dean said as he glared at the door.

Megan took a small step back as the door started to open and a young women, probably only sixteen or seventeen, with brown hair and cat like green eyes, stepped out in front of them. What the hell? How did she get in? And where the hell was that bird?

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, standing his guard, looking ready to attack. "And why are you wearing my clothes?"

Megan looked at her again and saw that she was wearing one of Deans grey shirts, a pair of his jeans- which looked a little too big for her- and some socks. Megan also noticed that she was holding the guns behind her back as if trying to hide them from their site. Did she get the bird? Megan hoped to God that she didn't kill it.

The girl let out a huff. "Wow, you're _really _nosey." She said and closed the door behind her, stepping closer to him. Megan felt a little crammed in the small hallway but tried to shrug the feeling off and listen to what she was going to say while Dean gave her a look.

"Well sorry, when some strange girl comes randomly into my friend's house I like to know who they are." Dean said, frustrated.

The girl rolled her eyes then sighed, as if she was surrendering from the argument. "I'm Jinx. Skin walker."

Megan's eyes widened as she finally put the pieces together. Sam had told her the lore about skin walkers, they could transform into animals. Jinx must have been the hawk from outside.

"Jinx? Isn't that some kind of Pokémon?" Dean asked and Megan almost laughed when she thought back to the Pokémon he was thinking about.

Jinx shot a glare at him and Megan saw her grip the pistols tighter. "Shut up ass hat. I'm here to help. Balthazar sent me to take Megan off of Castiel's hands for a bit." She explained.

Dean gave her a confused look. "What? Balthazar sent you?" he asked.

Jinx nodded, pushing some of her brown hair out of her face. "Yup. Bathy's worried about his friend so I told him I would help."

"Well, we're fine taking care of Megan by ourselves." Dean said, as if Megan wasn't standing right next to him.

Jinx glared at him with her cat like eyes. "Balthazar sent me to take Megan out for some 'girl time' or whatever, so I'm going to do what he told me to do."

Dean looked like he was ready to snap at the walker. Megan just looked confused. Girl time? Seriously?

"Look here you little Pokémon, I'm not just gonna give the most powerful kid in the world over to some random walker who claims she's working for an Angel, okay?" Megan could tell that Dean was r_eally_ pissed off.

"She's telling the truth." Megan turned to see a man standing next to her. She moved a little, not knowing who he was.

"Balthazar?" Dean looked at him with a confused look. Oh, so this was the famous Balthazar. She never really pictured him with an accent.

The Angel nodded and looked at Jinx. "Jinx is one of my spies. She undercover with Raphael's gang and is the one giving me all the information that I pass on to you guys." He then looked over at Megan. "And I see that the rings work?"

Megan nodded hesitantly, still not sure if she could trust this guy. She learned that it was hard to trust people with accents. Just look at Crowley.

"And you sent her here to have girl time with Megan?" Dean asked, scratching his head.

Balthazar nodded. "You see, Cas is a dear friend of mine and he seems a bit stressed now. And you looked stressed also, have you even took the time to sleep these past few days?"

Dean didn't answer that question; he just looked down at the floor.

"Now you see my point. And it will be good to get the squirt out of the house for a bit." Balthazar said and tousled Megan hair. She hated when people did that.

Megan saw Jinx give Dean his guns back. "Sorry about that, just wanted to make sure you didn't shoot me." She said and turned to Megan. "Thanks for telling him not to shoot me or poke me with a stick."

"No problem." She said. She was starting to like this girl, even if she was a walker. "Dean, I think it's a good idea for me to hang out with Jinx a bit, if that's okay with you and Cas." Megan said as if she was trying to convince her parents to let her go to the mall with her friends by herself.

Dean was silent for a moment, looking at Jinx. "Fine, but just for a little bit. I'll go tell Cas." He said but still didn't look too happy about it.

"Can we take your car?" Megan asked, wanting to ride in the Impala again. It was a s_weet _car.

"No. Never." He said and Megan nodded. She should've seen that coming.

"Okay, well I best be going. Have fun you two and say 'hi' to Cas for me." Balthazar then disappeared.

After that they headed downstairs and introduced Jinx to Bobby, Sam, and the newly arrived Cas. The Angel didn't seem too thrilled about the idea but decided that it would be okay.

Dean made sure that Megan had her gun, well, his gun, and sent the two on their way. He let them borrow one of Bobby's old cars to take to where ever the hell they were going.

As Megan took the passenger's seat she looked over a Jinx. "Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a very weird trip?"

Jinx grinned and started the car. "Don't worry, I got that same feeling. Let's just hope we don't get mauled by something at the mall."

Great, they were going to the mall. Megan wished she could've just stayed with the guys but no, she had to have girl time. Maybe it would be good for her. Or not.


	23. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

Chapter 23

**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**

The trip to the mall was weird. Not the supernatural, creepy weird but the 'it seems too normal to be real' weird. Well, except for Jinx being a skin walker being classified as weird, nothing supernatural happened. They shopped and bought some stuff and now they were on their way to the food court.

Jinx was actually really nice and funny. She explained to Megan that a lot of skin walkers were actually nice and didn't want to hurt anyone, they were just misunderstood.

"So, where'd you get all that money anyway? I mean, buying all this stuff must be costing a lot." Megan asked as they walked out of the store they were in. She quickly made sure that no one was looking then zapped there bags back to Bobby's house.

"It's one of the advantages to be Bathy's girlfriend." Jinx said and Megan froze.

"Wait, you're dating Balthazar?" Megan asked. Jinx hadn't told her that and frankly it was hard to believe.

Jinx nodded. "Forgot to tell you that, didn't I?" Jinx smiled, probably thinking of Balthazar.

"A skin walker and an Angel. That's not weird at all." Megan said sarcastically. She didn't even think that Angels _could_ date. Castiel defiantly didn't seem like an Angel who would show much emotion and probably didn't even know what love was. Gabriel on the other hand seemed the exact opposite.

Jinx nodded. "You got that right." She said.

Megan was just about to say something when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, ready to grab her gun, when she saw Gabriel. She sighed with relief.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Megan just wanted to hang out with Jinx but no, Gabriel just _had_ to show up. Though, she guessed it wasn't too bad. Gabriel was always fun to hang out with.

"Who's this?" Jinx asked as she turned around to see Gabriel.

"This is Gabriel, the Arch Angel." Megan said that last part quietly so the people in the mall wouldn't hear.

"Nice to meet ya, sweetheart." Gabriel said with that look in his eye that Megan knew only too well.

She hit him in the arm then said, "Hey! No hitting on my friends." Megan crossed her arms and glared at the Arch Angel.

"Yeah, and I'm taken." Jinx said smugly.

Gabriel frowned and looked at her. "You're not human." He stated.

Jinx nodded. "The names Jinx. Skin walker."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Wait, Jinx? Your Balthazar's girlfriend?" Gabriel started laughing hysterically. "Why are you dating that douche?" he asked between laughs.

Jinx just scowled at him and continued walking, Megan and Gabriel following her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's just- it's _Balthazar._ Though, I would be more surprised if it was Cas…" Gabriel said, trailing off a little and shuddering at the thought.

Jinx seemed to be ignoring him. Megan could tell she was a little pissed about Gabriel's judgment of her boyfriend. Of course, guys didn't know the rules of girls. Do _not_ criticize there boyfriend unless it's absolutely necessary, like if he was cheating or something. Calling them a douche didn't fall under that category.

"So, Cas actually let you go to the mall with a complete stranger?" Gabriel asked, obviously trying to make conversation while they walked to the food court.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, once we told him that she was sent by Balthazar he said it was fine. Those two really are BFF's." she said and smiled. It was funny calling two Angels "best friends forever". And forever was actually literally, unless one of them died. But otherwise they lived forever.

Megan saw Gabriel frown. "I wish I had a BFF…" he said. Megan couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Until she realized that the Arch Angel was at least somewhat serious.

"Well, you have a GB." Megan said and Gabriel gave her a confused look.

"A _what?_" he asked.

"A GB. Grace Buddy." She said pointed to herself.

Gabriel smiled then said, "Thanks kiddo."

"No problemo." Megan said then she and Gabriel froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and a sinking feeling in her stomach made her realize that something was coming. Something bad. She looked over at Gabriel and saw that he had on a worried face which definitely wasn't a good thing. Megan watched as Jinx turned around, probably wondering why they were frozen in one spot.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and looked as if preparing herself for an attack.

"Something's coming." Megan said, though she had no idea what exactly _was_ coming. But it couldn't be anything good.

"Gabriel, it's good to see you again." A voice said. She saw that a man had appeared in front of them from out of nowhere.

Megan saw Gabriel frown at the sight of the man. "Raphael." He hissed.

Oh, no. This was Raphael. That evil son of a bitch Arch Angel that was after her and Gabriel. Her hand instinctively went behind her, ready to pull out her gun. She knew that it probably wouldn't have any effect on the Angel, but hopefully it would distract him or something. All she knew was that she had to get out of there and_ fast_.

"Now, don't think about going anywhere. Do you really want this mall to explode?" Raphael threatened, his eyes locked on Megan. It sent a chill down on her spin. Megan quickly looked over at Jinx. She looked like she was ready for a fight which made Megan feel a little better about the situation. If they had to fight then it was good to have and Arch Angel and a skin walker on her side.

"Now, we could do this the easy way or the hard way." Ugh, that line was used _way _too much. "You and Gabriel can come with me or we can force you to." Wait, _we?_ All of a sudden about ten people appeared behind Raphael, most of them wearing some kind of suit. They received many strange looks from bystanders, but most of them look as if they shrugged it off, as if them appearing out of nowhere was just there imagination.

"Is there a medium way? 'Cause it's like asking if you want your burger rare or overcooked and no one likes that." Megan said, releasing her anger by using wit.

Raphael frowned and pulled out a silver dagger from the inside of his coat pocket. Now the people in the mall started to freak. They were running away from them and trying to call security. Great. Megan never pictured her first fight to be in a mall and it definitely wasn't the best place for one.

Megan looked over at Gabriel, one of those silver daggers in his hand also. She then moved her head over to look a Jinx who had turned into a big, fierce tiger. Man, that was awesome. _No, Megan, focus_, she thought to herself. She quickly pulled her gun out from the small of her back. She cocked it back, ready to fire at any of the Angels that came near her.

Raphael turned his head back to his little Angel army behind him. "You know what to do." He said in a dark tone. The Angels nodded then charged after them, murderous looks in their eyes.

An Angel charged at her. She quickly lifted her gun and shot him right in the head. _Head shot!_ The deep voice from COD quickly boomed in her head. She tried to keep herself amused by the thought but a million different emotions were swirling through her at that moment. She just _shot_ someone. It was an Angel, yes, but it still looked human. It was possessing a human. Did she hurt the poor sucker that was still in there? Megan had to quickly push the thought away as another Angel advanced on her. She so wished that guns worked on these guys.

An Angel quickly swung a punch at Megan but she quickly dodged it and retaliated by kicking the Angel in the stomach. More and more Angels started to crowd around her, almost circling her. She quickly elbowed an Angel that was standing behind her then dodged a few daggers that were swung in her direction. She let out a few punches on a few Angels that got too close to her but they were advancing quickly.

She tried to find a way around the Angels, try and attack them from behind or at least get Jinx or Gabriel help, but they were coming at her way to fast. Before she knew it an Angel punched her right in the face, sending her to the ground with a _thud._

Man, that _hurt_. She moved her hand to her face when she felt something flow from her nose. She saw crimson red drip down her fingers. She tried to get back up but was instantly pushed back down again with a kick to the stomach. She cringed, holding her stomach as she rolled on the ground a little. Her vision was starting to blur and it felt like her insides were going to explode. She closed her eyes, wishing she there was a way she could stop them. Wait. She had Angel powers. She could blow these guys to smithereens!

Megan quickly focused all her energy, just like Cas had taught her. She swung out her hand and watched as the Angels went flying backwards. That. Was. Awesome!

Megan took the momentary delay of the Angels to see how Gabriel and Jinx were doing. She looked to her left to see Jinx pouncing on an Angel, thrashing its arm in violent motions. But just as it seemed like Jinx was winning, and Angel jumped on her back and pulled her off the Angel with a few swift punches.

She then looked over at Gabriel. She grinned as he stabbed an Angel right in the gut. The Angels eyes flashed a bright blue and he fell to the floor, leaving an imprint of wings on the tile. But her smile soon faded as she saw two Angels gang up on his, punching him from left to right. One grabbed him then they disappeared together.

"Gabriel!" Megan yelled as he disappeared from sight.

"Freeze!" a deep voice called from behind her. She turned around, still lying on the floor in pain, to see a few security guards, guns held high at some of the Angels.

Megan saw Raphael grin then flick his wrist, sending the squad flying to the right. So much for human reinforcements.

She sighed and slowly got up, still holding her stomach in pain. She quickly wiped the blood from her nose and glared at Raphael.

"So, the other Angels were right. You are strong." The Arch Angel said, walked towards her. He motioned from the other Angels to stay behind him and not to attack. "But unfortunately, it looks like you're not strong enough."

Megan quickly lifted her hand to use the force on him but was stopped when Raphael placed two fingers on her forehead and everything went black.


	24. A Warning to the Prophet

**Okay, first I would like to thank everyone for the positive feedback and such Second; the name of the chapter is part of a lyric to a song. Comment if you know what song it's from and whoever gets it right will be officially on my "people who are awesome" list! Haha, hope you guys like this chapter! :D **

Chapter 24

**A Warning to the Prophet**

"Something's wrong." Castiel said, distress in his voice. He was pacing and looking at the floor nervously, as if something was to jump right out of the floor boards.

"What do you mean 'something's wrong'?" Dean asked, looking at the worrying Angel.

"With Megan. Something just seems off, like something has happened." Castiel said, his blue eyes staring at him deeply, like he was truly worried. And when Cas was really worried, that meant they were in some deep crap.

Dean looked up at the Angel. "What do you think happened?" he asked, getting to his feet from his seat on a chair.

"I don't know, just something." He said, his fists clenched.

"You don't think its Raphael, do you?" Sam asked, looking up from a book he was reading and putting it back on Bobby's desk.

Cas looked over at Sam then looked back at the floor. "I certainly hope not but it's a possibility."

Dean sighed. He really hoped that Cas was wrong about this. "Maybe your just paranoid." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Angels don't get paranoid." He said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Dean was about to make some witty comment about that but was stopped when he heard the sound of a car pull in front of the house.

"See Cas? That's probably them right now with a ton of clothes or whatever. No need to worry." Dean said and headed towards the front door to greet them. But he did feel something in the pit of his stomach and Dean had always gone on gut feelings. This one was telling him that something bad has happened. He tried to push the feeling away as he opened the front door. Though, the sight that he saw made his heart sink.

There was Jinx, getting out of the old car, alone. She was cut up and limping. Dean was surprised that she was able to drive all the way back here. He quickly ran to her side and put an arm around her to support her. Dean looked up to see Cas in front of them, giving him the 'I told you so' look that he was expecting. Sam and Bobby quickly ran to Jinx's side, ready to aid if needed.

"What happened?" Cas asked, ignoring the fact that she was extremely injured.

"Why don't you fixed her up with some of that Angel mojo of yours then we can ask questions?" It was more of a command by Dean then a question. He didn't want Jinx to bleed out.

The Angel nodded and put two fingers on Jinx's head. All of a sudden all of her cuts and bruises were gone and Jinx was able to stand by herself.

"Raphael." She said. That one name shot a chill down his spine. "He came with some of his Angel followers. Fought us in the mall. He was able to take Gabriel and Megan while I was fighting some of the Angels off. I should have been by her side…" she trialed off.

Dean saw Sam give her a puzzled look. "Wait, Gabriel?"

Jinx nodded. "He showed up just a few minutes before Raphael came. He just wanted to hang out with us." She said and ran a hand through her hair.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled. He lets Megan go out just for a few hours and this happens. She was going to die if they didn't find them soon enough. And Dean wasn't going to let that happen.

"How the hell are we supposed to find her?" Sam asked.

There were a few minutes of silence, all of them thinking. Dean was thinking hard, there had to be some way to find them.

"I know a way." Cas said, breaking the silence. "You can go and talk to Chuck, he may be of assistance."

Chuck, of course! That damn prophet probably knew where they were. Dean didn't really want to go see him, considering he put there life story into books and sold them for the world to enjoy. But Dean would just have to bear through it; lives were at stake.

"You're not coming?" Jinx asked.

Cas shook his head. "I cannot. The last time I was near Chuck, Raphael killed me." Dean almost winced when he thought back to that. Cas had…_exploded._ He was pretty sure that the Angel did not want to go through that again.

"I will stay here with Bobby and gather any sort of weapons that we will need when we find out where Raphael is." Cas said. "You three try and see if Chuck knows where they are." He said then put two fingers to Dean and Sam's head while Jinx held on to Dean.

When Dean opened his eyes he saw the old house that inhabited the prophet of the Lord.

"So, who is this dude?" Jinx asked.

"He's a prophet that's pretty much focused on our lives. He might have seen where Megan and Gabriel were taken." Sam explained and knocked on the door.

A few moments passed before they saw the familiar bearded face of Chuck. Dean saw his eyes widen as he stared at the three. "Dean, Sam, Jinx. It's, uh, good to see you guys." He said in a shaky voice. Dean noticed that for once he didn't have some sort of alcohol in his hands but he still looked like he just woke up. Bath robe and all.

"Uh, please come in. I may have some information that you guys are probably interested in." Chuck said and before they could object he ran back inside. The three looked at each other then followed Chuck into the house.

Dean looked around; it looked the same as it had the last time they were here. Minus the blood from 'attack of the Arch Angel'. It was messy and looked like someone had robbed the place.

The three took a seat on the couch, moving some papers onto the floor, and looked over at Chuck who sat in a chair across from them.

"Um…how do you know who I am?" Jinx asked, shifting a little on the couch.

"I'm a prophet. I see the future so I've seen you." Chuck answered quickly.

Jinx nodded but Dean could still see a hint of curiosity in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to hear more from the prophet but decided to suppress her questions so they could find out where Gabe and Megan were.

"Okay let's cut to the chase. Do you know where Raphael took Megan and Gabe?" Dean asked, wanting to get the information then leave as quickly as they could. The quicker they are the quicker Megan and Gabe's lives would be saved.

Chuck nodded. "Yes, yes, where they are. I know where they are. Raphael took them to an abandoned factory in North Carolina. Here is the exact location." Chuck handed Sam a piece of paper. Dean noticed the logo of Google Maps on the sheet. "I took the liberty of printing out the location 'cause I knew you guys were just gonna ask for it anyways."

Dean nodded. "Thanks Chuck. Is there anything else we should know?" he asked.

Chuck avoided his gaze and said, "Uh, no, there's nothing else you guys should know. Nothing at all." Dean could tell he was lying. Years of hunting has helped him determine if people were lying or not. Chuck was like a big neon sign saying 'YES THERE IS MORE YOU SHOULD KNOW'.

"Chuck. Are you sure about that?" he asked, wanting to get the information out of him.

The prophet nodded. "Yes." He said, still avoiding his gaze. Damn, he was a _really_ bad liar. Dean wanted to pressure him more but Sam gave him a look that said 'let's just leave'. Sam was right; they were wasting time and should leave.

Dean nodded and the three sat up from there seat on the couch.

"Thanks Chuck." Sam said while folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"No problem." He said and started straightening a pile of papers.

They started to leave when they heard Chuck say, "Wait." They all froze and looked back at the prophet anxiously.

"Be careful." He said then turned his attention back to the papers.

The three nodded and left. They stood on the porch for a moment before Dean asked, "How are we supposed to get back?"

There was a gust of wind and the sound of wings flapping when Castiel appeared in front of them. Well, there was there ride.

"Do you know where Megan and Gabriel are?" he asked, his expression fairly blank but still looked determined.

Sam nodded and took out the piece of paper Chuck had given them and handed it to the Angel. "There at some abandoned factory in North Carolina." Sam said and Cas studied the paper.

"I suggest we go back to Bobby's to get the weaponry then go to the factory." Cas said and handed Sam back the paper.

The three nodded. Dean clenched his fists, just wanting to go and gank that son of a bitch. It felt like every second he was wasting could be the most important second of them all. No, he wasn't going to let Raphael win. He planned on plunging a silver dagger into his stomach the moment he saw him.

Dean let out a breath and closed his eyes as they disappeared.


	25. Light Up the World

Chapter 25

**Light Up the World**

Megan's eyes blinked awake as she lay on the cold concrete. She tried getting to her feet but she collapsed back down, holding her stomach in pain.

"Hey, you okay?" Megan turned her head to see Gabriel looking down at her.

She nodded slightly then said, "A little help would be nice."

"Sorry kiddo, can't do that. Raphy has the rings." He said. Megan looked at him. He seemed different. He looked…defeated.

Megan, on the other hand, wasn't ready to give up just yet. She slowly got to her feet, holding her stomach. The pain was starting to subside. She then realized that they were standing in a ring of fire. _Must be holy fire._ Megan had learned from Sam about holy fire, how it trapped Angels inside it. If they tried to pass through the fire, they would die. But Megan wasn't an Angel. So she could get out. She started to run so she could jump over the flames.

"Megan, don't!" Gabriel shouted but it was too late. Just as she was about to jump the flames she rammed into some invisible force field thing which knocked her back onto the ground.

"Yes, there is something that can contain even you." Megan saw Raphael appear in front of them as she got back to her feet.

She looked down to notice that inside the holy fire circle, there was also a bunch of strange symbols drawn. It was the same symbol that she was in when she got captured by Crowley.

"It took me a while but I finally found that symbol. You're not going to get out of that." Raphael said, an evil glint in his eye.

"You are such an _ass._" Megan said, crossing her arms. "You just want to end the world, get it over with. You're just a coward. You're just as bad as Lucifer. Your dad actually wants us alive and now you're just going to overtake him and re-start the apocalypse." Megan was so pissed that she was starting to rant.

Raphael glared at her. It suddenly dawned at her that she just pissed off an Archangel who wants to kill her. _Crap._

"This world was meant to end. If there are some things I have to do for it to happen, I will do it." Raphael said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Gabriel was silent, as if bracing for the inevitable.

Megan held her head, suddenly feeling dizzy. She had to focus on keeping her balance so she wouldn't fall over.

"I see that it's already starting. Faster than I would of thought, too." Raphael said.

"What are you talking about?" Megan asked, pain growing in her stomach now.

"Your grace. It's starting to try and go back to Gabriel." Raphael explained, holding out the rings. "Once you two are gone I can just use this to bring my brothers out of the cage. Then it will all be over."

"You can't do this Raphael." Gabriel said, an angry look on his face.

"I can do whatever I want." Raphael said, as if he was the ruler of the world. "And no one can stop me."

"You so sure about that? Those muttonhead Winchesters are probably on their way right now. Along with a skin walker and another Angel." Gabriel said, edging closer to the flames.

"Well, by the time they come it will already be too late." Raphael said and Megan was starting to believe it.

The pain was getting worse; she was now kneeling on the ground. She started coughing violently; some blood came out while she coughed.

Megan saw Gabriel stare at her, eyes wide with horror. Megan's eyes started to fill with tears, knowing that the worst was going to happen.

"Gabriel." She managed to get out. "Promise me that you'll find a way to stop him. Don't try and bring me back. It will only be a waste of time." She whispered, making sure that Raphael couldn't hear. This was probably the hardest decision of her life, but this is what she had to do. She couldn't let the world end. It was her job, wasn't it? Which meant she had to do anything she could, even if she had to die and stay dead.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, I can't do that." He said.

"You have too. You can try and bring me back later, just stop Raphael first. No matter how long it takes. I'll wait upstairs." Megan said. Her head felt like it was about to explode.

Gabriel nodded, not saying anything.

Now Megan turned to Raphael. "You won't win this war. And if I ever come back, you better be ready you son of a bitch."

"I'm so sorry." Gabriel said and Megan turned to see that he had tears in his eyes.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She said, and everything started to go numb.

Megan and Gabriel's face lit up and the whole warehouse was enveloped it a bright, white light.


	26. Saving Faith

**Wow, two chapters in one day! Sorry that it took me forever to update the last chapter, I've been busy and had writers block for most of the day. I think is one of my favorite chapters and I hope you guys like it just as my as I do. R&R **

Chapter 26

**Saving Faith**

Megan's eyes opened and she looked around. She wasn't in the warehouse anymore. Was she-was she dead? She had to be, that process was supposed to kill her. She had no pain, and she felt…at peace?

She stared at the room she was in. It was fairly big, almost like it was a room inside a castle. There was a large throne towards the back of the room, where there sat a giant mass of light. It had no shape; it was just a white light. There were four men standing in front of the throne. Megan looked at them curiously, as if she had a feeling that she knew them somehow.

None of them seemed to notice that she was there. They just looked up at the light, looking anxious.

"My sons." The light said and the four men kneeled in front of him. "I have something I must ask you."

Wait, she was dead so she was in Heaven, right? And if this was Heaven and there was a light calling the guys his sons then that meant…that was God! Holy crap! And the four men must be the Archangel's.

"Many millennia from now, the Earth that I have just created will have to end. I will not tell you how or why, just listen. If by some reason it doesn't happen then this Earth will be worth saving." God said. His voice was beautiful. Megan thought that God would be a great American Idol contestant. He probably had some sick pipes. She could already picture him singing Bohemian Rhapsody.

Megan saw the Archangels nod. She looked to the far right, knowing which Angel that was. It was Lucifer. She felt chills go down her spine as she stared at him. This must have been before he was sent to Hell.

"But there will be evil on this world, and if it is to survive its end then it needs someone to save it." God said to his sons who were listening intensely.

Megan started thinking. Was he talking about her? This is what Sam and Dean had told her the first day she met them. This had to be something that happened at the beginning of time.

"But if she is to save the Earth she will need power. Power that I cannot supply myself. I will need one of you to give part of your Grace to this human."

Megan saw the four brothers look at each other, still silent. Megan could tell that three of the brothers didn't want to give up part of their Grace, seeing as it could only make them weaker by doing so. The three shook their heads while one of the brothers stood from his kneeling position.

"I will." He said, his voice almost as beautiful as his Fathers.

The three brothers turned their heads and stared at their brother in disbelief.

"Why do it Gabriel?" The one at the end said, Lucifer.

Megan's mouth fell open. That was Gabriel? She laughed. He looked like a girl.

Gabriel turned to his brother. "It's good to invest faith in something, brother." He said. Megan stared at him. She had never thought of him to be very wise but that sounded like it should be on a fortune cookie.

Lucifer scowled a little and the four turned back to look at their Father.

"Thank you, Gabriel." He said. Megan saw Gabriel close his eyes and a light erupt from him. The small light ball floated over to God and disappeared.

Megan watched as the scene faded away. She was now standing in a place that was way too familiar to her. It was her swim club. She could smell burgers cooking on the grill and heard kids playing in the pool. Her heart stopped when she saw all her friends in the pool looking at her, calling her over.

"Come on Megan, it's not _that_ cold!" One of her friends said from inside the pool.

Megan's eyes started fill up with tears at the sight. She missed all of them so much. She could see her family sitting over at the table they always sat at, looking over at them.

"Megan! Come on!" One of her other friends said.

Then they froze. It was like someone had pressed the pause button. She looked around, being the only one who was unfrozen.

"Hello, Megan." Megan turned to look to see who was in front of her. She couldn't believe who it was.

"Morgan Freeman?" she said, staring as Moran Freeman walked up to her.

Morgan Freeman smiled and let out a little laugh. "No, I'm God."

"I knew Morgan Freeman was God!" she said and fist pumped the air.

God shook his head. "No, no. I appear to people in the form that they think I look like. In your case, it's Morgan Freeman. The last time I appeared to Gabriel, I was Albus Dumbledore."

Megan laughed. Typical Gabe. "You can blame Evan Almighty for the Freeman thing."

He nodded. "That seems to be the case for many others."

Megan thought it was best to get right to the point now. "Where am I?" she asked as she scanned her swim club again. "I mean, I know this is my swim club, but it can't be my _real_ swim club."

Megan saw His face sadden. "This is your Heaven, Megan." He said.

Megan frowned, her heart sinking. "Ah, so I am dead." She said, her eyes downcast.

"I'm afraid so." He said, his hands in his pockets.

"Though, I do like my taste in Heavens. Are those real burgers? They smell amazing!" she said, trying to add comic relief to her own situation. But she was really dying inside. Well, not really, considering she was already dead.

"I think you have been spending a little too much time with Dean and my son, Megan." He said.

Megan shrugged. "So, what was it that I saw with you and the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Angels?"

"That was back at the beginning of time when I first thought of you. It was when Gabriel gave part of his Grace for you." God said.

"Yeah, I got that. But why did you show me it?" Megan asked, her eyes wandering over to her paused friends.

"I showed it to you because even Angels have doubt but when they believe in something so strongly, they are willing to give anything for it. My son believed in you and humanity. He wanted Earth to survive. And so did you. You were willing to stay dead in order to save the Earth. I want you to keep that same faith in you when I send you back to Earth." God said. Megan couldn't help but feel like she was in some documentary, like her life was being narrated by Morgan Freeman.

"Wait, did you just say you are going to send me back to Earth?" Megan asked, gaping at him. She was going to live?

God nodded. "I cannot let Raphael let the apocalypse happen. He has lost faith. He wants to overtake me, knowing that he can't start it without getting rid of you and me. I need you and your friends to stop him. It is your job, anyway."

"Really? Thank you so much!" she yelled, almost jumping with excitement. _She was going to live._

"It's no problem, really." He said.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Shoot."

"What's your favorite ice cream?"

God gave her a strange look then answered, "Rainbow sherbet. Why?"

Megan shrugged. "Was just wondering." She said and smiled.

"Are you ready to go back now?" he asked.

Megan nodded. "You bet Big Daddy."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." She said, but she was still smiling. She got to go back to Earth _and_ meet God. Some day.

God walked closer to her. "Tell Gabriel that I'm proud of him."

Megan nodded and watched as God put two fingers on her forehead. The setting started fading away and the last thing she saw was everyone she loved.


	27. Saving Grace

**Yay, new chapter! Sorry for taking forever guys. I've had to worst writers block for the last few days! Ugh, let's hope that never happens again. Hope you guys like this chapter! R&R**

Chapter 27

**Saving Grace**

Gabriel woke up, lying down on the concrete floor of the factory. The holy fire containing him was now diminished and Raphael stood over him.

Gabriel felt powerful. More powerful than he had in millennia. For a brief moment he loved it but then immediately felt guilty. He knew why he was so powerful again. The Grace that he gave to Megan was now back. He turned his head to see Megan lying on the ground next to him, eyes closed.

A pang of grief and guilt stuck him and he got to his feet, more furious and powerful than ever. He looked him behind him and saw that his wings were now visible. Then he turned back to his brother and scowled as Raphael pulled out the Archangel blade.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, brother." He said.

"Screw you Raph. You don't give two craps about me or anyone. All you care about is yourself." Gabriel growled.

Raphael glared at him and looked like he was about to say something when he was blasted across the room. Gabriel glanced to his left where he saw Castiel, arm extended, and the rest of the Scooby gang.

Gabriel looked over at them, but all of their eyes were looking elsewhere. They were staring at Megan's body. The Archangel could already tell that she was gone. She was dead. And it was his fault, no matter what anyone told him.

Gabriel sighed and turned his attention back to Raphael, making sure his gaze avoided the body that lay nearby. Gabriel knew that Raphael wouldn't fight them. He was one of those guys who let others do his dirty work. And he knew that his brother was smart enough to know not to go up against a now very powerful Gabriel, Castiel, a walker, and two very pissed off Winchesters.

And he was right. "My work here is done." Raphael said and vanished.

The Archangel flinched when he heard the sound of Dean's shotgun hit the floor.

"Dammit! We're too late!" Dean shouted, fists clenched.

Gabriel stood there, frozen, while Castiel approached Megan. Castiel wasn't one to show much emotion, but as he pasted the Archangel he couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness radiating from the trench coated Angel.

Castiel bent down and put two fingers on Megan's forehead. He sighed when nothing happened.

"It's impossible to bring her back. She's more powerful than most Angels, so it would be impossible for Angels to bring her back." He explained and stood back up.

Everyone's expression darkened once they heard Castiel say that. "Isn't there something we can do?" Sam asked. His eyes mimicked one of a sad puppy dog.

Castiel shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her leave the house." Dean said, eyes downcast on the floor, and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, this is my fault. I should've stopped those Angels at the mall, I-I-." Gabriel trailed off, not sure of what else to say.

"Will you guys shut up? The only one to blame is Raphael. Right now we need to stop him and worry about Megan later. I hate having to say that, but it's the truth and all of you know it." Jinx said, breaking her silence.

Gabriel saw Sam nod in agreement. "Jinx is right." He said and Dean gave him a death glare.

"Are you two serious? There is a kid lying dead on the floor and you just want to forget about her? No, we can't do that." Dean said. Anger seemed to be steaming off of him like cold water on a hot pan.

"There both right." Gabriel said.

Dean glared at him. "Hey wing man, I thought you were on my side?"

Gabriel quickly took a look over his shoulders. Yeah, his wings were still visible and it was clear that Castiel was trying to avoid being knocked over by them.

"Before Megan…" he didn't dare say that word, "She told me to stop Raphael before trying to bring her back."

"Oh, really? I think you just like all that new power in you. She died because Raphael has the ring, right?" Dean said and saw Castiel nod.

"You seriously think that?" Gabriel asked, disturbed by the thought. "You ass monkey, I'm on your side, remember? I tried stopping Raphael; I'm the one who gave her part of my Grace out of all my brothers. And now you are accusing me of being selfish?" Gabriel was steaming now, and it took all his will power not to snap his fingers and make Dean explode.

Dean looked like he was going to counter with some comment but he was interrupted when Castiel held his head and motioned for him to be quiet.

"The Angels. There talking." He explained. Of course Gabriel couldn't hear them. He had pulled the plug on the Heaven phone a long time ago.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked, ignoring the pissed Dean that was standing next to him.

Gabriel saw Castiel's eyes light up and he could've sworn he saw a small smirk on his face. "He's bringing her back."

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"God. He's bringing Megan back to life." Castiel said and turned his gaze to Megan who was stilling lying lifeless on the dark, cold floor.

Everyone's face lit up when the Angel said that. _Dad, if you listening, you are so getting a 'World's best Dad' mug for father's day_, Gabriel thought.

"When?" Jinx asked.

Castiel was silent for a moment, as if still listening the angelic whispers. "Now." He said then looked at them. "Close your eyes!" he said quickly as Megan's face began to light up with a white light, the same light that had erupted when she died. But this time, it was way better.


	28. Life After Death

Chapter 28

**Life After Death**

Megan slowly blinked open her eyes to see everyone standing over her. She coughed and took a deep breath of air before sitting up. Damn, she missed air. Air was good. She never realized how much she missed that.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked the familiar voice of Dean.

Megan nodded slowly and tried standing back up, only to fail and fall back down. Dean and Sam then proceeded to help her up by lifting her up by the arms and setting her on her feet. After that she was able to stand by herself. It felt very strange though. Her body had been lifeless for probably only fifteen minutes but it felt like her body hadn't moved in days.

She quickly stretched, feeling her muscles relax and her back crack in the process. She then looked down at her once clean blue shirt to see that blood stains now covered it. It probably happened when she was coughing up all that blood.

"Aw man, this was one of my favorite shirts!" she said with a small grin.

"You come back to life and that's the first thing you decide to say?" Dean asked with a grin on his face as well.

Megan shrugged. "Hey, I'm alive now. That's all that matters." She said taking in another deep breath of air.

"Yeah, sorry about that kiddo." Megan heard Gabe say from the back of the group.

"It's okay." She said and then she realized something. "Where are the rings?" she asked with a sudden look of panic on her face.

Everyone turned to look at Gabe who was staring at the ground. "Uh, Raphael has them." He said. "I should leave before I kill you again." He said then suddenly disappeared.

"He's…upset." Castiel said, his blue eyes now filled with faith that hadn't been there before. Did he know how she was brought back? Probably.

Megan wasn't sure how to respond to that so she decided to get back to the matter at hand. "So, what's the plan?" she asked, hoping there was one.

Megan saw Sam scratch his head. "Well, we don't really have one yet. We kinda just got here." He said.

"We should work on finding a way to get the Grace that Gabriel gave you back in you without killing you again." Castiel said.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Megan asked. She hadn't had realized it before but now she felt less powerful then she had been before. The sense of foreboding, the feeling of sparks on the end of her finger tips, the feeling of being able to see the light at the end of the tunnel. It was all gone.

"We ask Gabriel." Castiel said.

"Too bad he just left." Jinx said. Megan hadn't even realized that she was there, she was so quiet. But she was happy that the Walker was there. They were starting to become really good friends even though they had only hung out once.

Megan coughed again. Her throat felt dry and rough and she felt her stomach growl. Coming back to life sure made you hungry.

Everyone else seemed to notice that because Dean said, "Let's go back to Bobby's and get you some food and water. Then we talk to Gabe."

Megan saw Castiel nod and in a split second they were back in Bobby's kitchen. She watched as the older man jumped back in surprised as he walked into the kitchen to see five people standing in front of him.

"So? How'd it go?" he asked, adjusting his trucker hat.

"Well, I died, Raphy got the rings, Gabe's depressed, and I ruined my shirt. So, I think everything went peachy." Megan said sarcastically. She was not in the best mood. Her throat was starting to burn now.

Bobby gaped at her. "Did you just say-?" he didn't even finish his sentence.

Megan nodded. "Don't worry, Big Daddy brought me back." Megan said and saw that Bobby was still wide eyed and stuttering for words.

"Well, I be damned." He finally managed to get out.

Megan took this opportunity to get a bottle of water from the fridge and chug in one gulp.

"Thirsty much?" Sam smirked.

"You have no idea." She said and took another water bottle. This time she only took a sip before deciding to save that bottle of water.

"You guys got a plan yet?" Bobby asked.

"We're going to talk to Gabriel and get Megan's Grace back first. Then we're gonna decide what he have to do to stop Raphael." Castiel explained to him.

"That's it." Bobby started and took a sip of his scotch. "I'm taking a nap. Let me know when Flyboy gets here." He said then headed upstairs.

"I'm going to go look for Gabriel." Castiel said then disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings.

Megan saw Sam turn to Jinx. "Let's go get some food." He said and Jinx nodded. They said good-bye to Megan and Dean and left to go get the food.

"Guess it's just you and me, kid." Dean said and he took a seat at the table. Megan followed and sat down in the seat across from him.

Megan nodded and took another sip of her water, hoping that Sam and Jinx would come back soon. She was starving.

"So, what was yours like?" Dean asked and Megan looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What was your Heaven like?" he asked. Megan looked at him, surprised.

"How'd you know that everyone got their own Heaven?" she asked, eyes narrowing on him as she took another sip of water.

"Did you forget? I've died many times. I know what it's like upstairs." He explained and opened up a beer that he had gotten from the fridge.

Megan sighed as she thought back to when she was in Heaven. It was great but she preferred being back on Earth, living. "I was at my swim club with all my friends and family. It truly was…Heaven." Megan said, staring at her water bottle. "What about you?"

Dean fiddled with the bottle cap of the beer before answering. "There were a few things. Mostly things that me and Sammy did that made my happy." He said and grinned. "Can't wait until I can stay up there for good."

Megan nodded. She understood that Dean would rather be upstairs then being stuck in all of this crap down here on Earth. But there were things he had worth living for down here. And on the top of his list was probably Sam.

"But anyway, welcome to the club." He said and took a swig of his beer.

Megan gave him another confused look.

"The 'dead but came back' group. Consists of me, Cas, Sam, and Bobby. So, welcome." He said.

"Some initiation." She said with a slight grin.

"Did you get to meet God?" he asked, his green eyes wide with curiosity.

Megan nodded with a smile. "He looked like Morgan Freeman and his favorite ice cream is rainbow sherbet."

"Interesting…" he said and laughed a little. "Evan Almighty?"

"Yup." Megan said and was still tempted to chug the rest of her water but held back the urge.

"I'd like to give that guy a piece of my mind. Putting everyone through all this crap and claiming it's destiny. Starts the damn apocalypse then makes you leave everything and go and save the Earth from evil when you're only just a kid. What kind of weirdo does that?" Dean said and his expression darkened.

Megan shrugged, not really thinking about it that way. "He seemed pretty nice when we talked." She said.

"Well, everyone's not who they seem to be." Dean said and drank some more of his beer.

Megan wasn't sure what to say after that. Dean did have a point but Megan saw something's differently. Maybe God didn't have a choice.

They sat in silence for a while, just sitting there and occasionally taking a sip of their drink. After a while the silence was broken when Sam and Jinx walked in with food. Megan smiled when she smelled fries and burgers. When Sam gave Megan her burger she quickly devoured it and moved onto the fries. Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" she asked with a mouth full of fries.

They all laughed and Megan shrugged as she finished off her fries.

Once they were all finished with their food Cas appeared back in the kitchen. "I found Gabriel. He's only coming back here once I have explained how this is going to work. He doesn't want to risk killing you again while I take the time to explain." The Angel said.

Megan nodded but then a thought occurred to her. "Wait, if the Grace is back with Gabriel then why is he still a threat to me? I mean, there's no more Grace in me that's fighting to go back to him."

"Yes, that is true, but the Grace has been with you for a while so you are actually fighting to get the Grace back. So, there is still the Grace transfer risk as it wants to go back to you now. It's like a never ending circle. But we have to do the transfer correctly so it doesn't kill you. It was easier in the beginning of time when you were just born with the Grace but now that you're completely human there is more of a risk." Castiel explained.

Megan nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get this over with." She said and mentally prepared herself for the worst.


	29. Put Me to Sleep, Evil Angel

Chapter 29

**Put Me to Sleep, Evil Angel**

Megan held her stomach as she tried to listen to Castiel's explanation of what was going to happen when Gabriel came to give her back the Grace. She was only able to catch pieces of it since she was being too distracted by a pain in her stomach. She heard the words 'Grace', 'transfer', and 'pain'. Great.

Her throat was burning again, no matter how much water she drank. Her head was piercing with pain to the point where every word that the Angel said hurt her like knives being stabbed into her brain. She felt her stomach turn and she knew what was coming.

"I'm going to be sick." She said and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Once that was over she leaned against the bathroom wall, took deep breaths and tried to focus on the ceiling.

A few moments later everyone came in with worried looks on their faces.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Ugh, she was getting tired of being asked that.

Megan shook her head slightly. She definitely wasn't okay this time. Her head hurt with every movement and her stomach was screaming in pain.

Dean and Jinx crouched down next to her and Jinx started rubbing her back which didn't make anything much better.

"You think it was something she ate?" Sam asked from the doorway, standing next to Cas.

Dean shook his head. "No, if it was then we would be feeling like this too."

Megan heard Cas sigh, but it was getting harder to even hear things. "I was afraid this would happen." She was able to hear him say. She held her head in her hands and closer her eyes, trying to focus on what they were trying to say.

"What do you mean?" she heard Jinx ask.

"Her body isn't used to living without the Grace. It's reacting violently." The Angel explained. Megan clenched her hands into fists, trying to fight off the pain.

"Well, what do we do?" Dean asked. Megan was starting to break out into a sweat even though she was freezing.

"We need to get the Grace back in her. Though, the process with be even more painful now that she is in this state." Castiel said. Megan sighed. This was gonna suck.

No one said anything, or at least she thought that no one said anything. She still didn't have the best hearing at the moment. But she could tell that Dean had got up from her side and exited the room. She heard footsteps a few moments later and she forced herself to open her eyes. The light in the room was almost blinding but she was able to see a blurry Dean hand her something. She took it from him and realized it was a pill. She didn't even ask him what it was, she knew it was medicine. She quickly popped it in her mouth and took the water from Dean, quickly taking a sip and handing it back to him.

"I don't think that will do much." Castiel said.

"You never know, Cas." Dean said as Megan closer her eyes again, taking slow and deep breaths.

The medicine was starting to work a little. It was easier to hear thing now and the light wasn't as blinding as it had been before. But her head still had that piercing pain and she still felt like she was being stabbed in the stomach.

"Cas, get Gabriel. We'll bring Megan down to the panic room." Dean said. Megan felt arms around her as Dean scooped her up and started walking down to the panic room. Her head kept bouncing around, making pain shoot through her in every step that Dean took. She quickly held her head in her hands and closer her eyes as her stomach decided to so some summersaults.

She relaxed a little when she felt a mattress underneath her. Her eyes were still closed but she could see the bed in the panic room in her mind. It felt good to lie down and her stomach was starting to feel a little better now, thanks to the medicine.

Megan heard a flutter of wings and realized that Gabriel had arrived.

"Her body's reacting to not having the Grace, right?" she heard him asked and suspected that someone nodded in return because she didn't hear anyone answer.

"I need you guys to leave." The Archangel said. She heard the panic room door open and heard footsteps exit the room.

"Dean, you too." He said. After a few moments she heard Dean leave hesitantly. She heard the panic room door close as Dean left.

Megan's heard was still hurting but she decided to open her eyes anyways. The light was still brighter than usual but she got used to it quicker then she had before. She saw Gabriel sitting down on the bed next to her, looking at her with guilt in his eyes.

"Gabe, it's not your fault." She was managed to choke out. Megan was able to guess that was what he was thinking and why he looked so guilty.

"Yes it is. I should've-." He started but Megan interrupted him.

"Shut up. It's not your fault. End of story." She said and she felt her throat burn.

"Bossy pants." He grinned.

"He says he's proud out you." Megan said suddenly. She knew she had to tell him sometime and this seemed to be the only time she could.

Gabriel gave her a confused look. "Who?" he asked.

"Your Dad." She said and she saw him smile a little. "And you never told me that you saw him as Dumbledore. Nice choice, by the way." She said with a crackly voice.

"Hey, that wizard's got style." He said and Megan smiled.

"I'm gonna have to leave after this, but once you wake up give me a call. We will have to work out a plan to stop Raphael." Gabriel said and he looked down at the ground. He seemed upset that he had to stop yet another one of his brothers.

Megan nodded slightly then winced as pain shot through her again. "I still don't understand this whole Grace thing." She said. She wanted to at least get that clarified before he went off.

"Well, Grace's seem to have a personality of their own. When you had part of my Grace, the Grace wanted to go back to me. But it has also been with you since you were born so the Grace is…attached to you in a way. So, now that I have it back, it feels as if it should go back to you. But of course once it goes back to you it wants to go back to me because it belongs to me. Yeah, it's weird. Luckily now though, you're not dying as fast around me because I have some control over it." The Archangel explained.

"Okay." Megan said slowly, trying not to strain her voice anymore.

"This is gonna hurt. A lot." Gabriel said, his eyes still glued to the floor.

Megan didn't answer. Instead she just prepared herself for what was to come.

"Sorry, again." He said and put his palm to her head.

A gold light quickly flashed through her and it was all she could see. Her stomach and head were now in worse pain then before and it felt like she was going to explode. She screamed in agony and grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly as the pain grew worse. But to her relief, everything went black as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	30. Lighters

Chapter 30

**Lighters**

Gabriel sighed as he looked down at the unconscious Megan. His thoughts kept going back to what she had told him. His Dad was proud of him. He would've never thought that his Father would ever say that about him. He _left_ Heaven and lived his life as a Trickster and his Dad was still proud of him. For all these years Gabriel thought that his Dad had been disappointed in him, not that the Archangel cared about what he thought.

Gabriel decided to leave the thought alone for the time being and disappeared to Bobby's kitchen. Bobby was now with them, he hadn't been down in the panic room when he arrived, and they all gave him anxious looks.

"She has the Grace back now. She's okay, just unconscious." The Archangel told the worried group.

"You sure she's gonna be okay?" Dean asked. Sam gave his older brother a look that Gabriel couldn't identify.

"She's going to be perfectly fine. No need to worry 'bout it." Gabriel said and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Castiel said from standing beside the fridge.

"No problemo, bro." Gabriel said but was surprised that Castiel had thanked him. He thought that the other Angel was still mad at him for ignoring his command to not help Megan.

The trench coated Angel nodded then said, "There is something that I must tend to. I'll be back." Then he vanished.

"Well, okay then, Schwarzenegger." Gabriel joked.

"What's up with him?" Dean asked to no one in particular.

Gabriel gave Dean a curious look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, he keeps poofing off all the time with no explanation. Like the time right before we called Balthazar over a week ago." Dean explained then took a sip of his beer. Gabriel felt a little insulted that he wasn't offered one.

"He's probably just fending off Raphael's followers or something." Sam pointed out.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, that's not it. Whenever we asked where he had gone he just says 'nowhere or your importance'. I mean, he would tell us if he was fighting Raph's followers."

Gabriel nodded, thinking it over. "Well, I'll see if I can figure out where he's been going. Call me when she wakes up." He said then vanished.

Gabriel reappeared near a river that was in the middle of a grassy plain, with a forest located on the other side. He could hear birds singing and saw the fields of grass rippling in the wind. The river was quiet but you could still see the current moving its way to where ever the hell it was going.

Okay, Gabriel knew that he had to figure out what was up with his little bro, but he would get to that later. Right now he needed to think. He had come across this place years ago when someone had used an Angel banishing sigil on him. He had woken up right beside the river extremely pissed off. But the sight and sounds of the nature around him made him feel…at peace? Gabriel wasn't sure where this awesome place was really located, he guessed somewhere in Michigan, but he would always come here when he needed to think.

The Archangel studied his surroundings before finding a small rock. He picked it up and threw it up and down in his hand. After a few moments he threw it into the river, watching it skip across the small currents before it sank to the bottom.

"Something is troubling you." A new voice said. Gabriel sighed, knowing who it was.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" he asked, not even looking at him.

"I could sense that something was troubling you. I thought it would be best to check up on you." Castiel said. His brother's voice sounded tired and more rough than usual. Gabriel thought that Castiel should be more concerned with himself then his older brother by the sound of his voice.

"Why do I have a feeling that's not the only reason why you came?" Gabriel asked, picking up another rock.

Castiel sighed, his blue eyes now fixed on the stone in the Archangel's hand. "I came for an apology." He said and Gabriel looked at him curiously.

"And apology? For what?" Gabriel asked, fiddling with the rock.

"You never apologized to me for going against me by helping Megan when I told you not to." Castiel said and Gabriel clenched the rock in his hand.

"You want _me_ to apologize to _you_? You should be apologizing to me for not telling me about that damn prophecy in the first place!" He yelled, clenching the rock tighter in his hand.

"I didn't tell you because I thought it would be for your own good." Castiel said. The sun was setting, slowing making its way down the horizon line of the sky.

"My own good, huh?" Gabriel shook his head. "How would not telling me that be for my own freaking good?" Gabriel chucked the rock into the river, not even carrying that it didn't skip. He watched as the rock slowly sank to the bottom of the river, distorting the wave's movement for a few moments.

Castiel looked down at the ground then back to the river. "Did Megan tell you anything? From when she was in Heaven?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

Gabriel was silent for a moment before saying, "She talked to Dad. She said that he's proud of me."

"Why is that troubling you? Praise from Father should make you happy." Castiel said, giving him a quizzical look.

"I don't get why he's proud of me. If anything I thought I disappointed him." Gabriel told his little brother.

"You stood up for his creations; died for them. And now you're helping Megan. That's more than enough reason for him to be proud of you." Castiel said. The sun was now gone, replaced by the moon and stars. There light made the river shimmer with glints of light on it small ripples.

Gabriel let out a breath. Cas was right. Though, he would never admit it. Gabriel thought about asking Cas where he had gone, but he thought Cas just needed a little break from all this crap. He looked tired and overworked. Questioning him would only add to his stress. So he decided to change the subject. "Why her? I mean, she's just a kid." He asked, referring to Megan.

"The Lord works-." Cas started but Gabriel cut him off.

"You're giving me the 'mysterious ways' crap?"

"Well, there is mostly likely a reason why Megan was picked for this. And it will probably be something that is never going to be explained. But we are all here for a reason." Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded, unsure of what to say. Fireflies were starting to appear, there small bodies lighting up the night like lighters in an arena.

"We're all right where we should be." Gabriel said and smiled.

**WOOT! 30 CHAPTERS! Thank all of you who reviewed, story alerted, and add this story to their favorites! Btw, this chapter is named after the song "Lighters" by Eminem ft. Bruno Mars from the new album "When Bad Meets Evil". I thought the song fit this chapter fairly well, so if you wanna check it out, you can look it up on YouTube. Thanks again!**


	31. When Everything Falls

Chapter 31

**When Everything Falls**

Megan slowly sat up, blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting in the panic room. She started to recall what had happened to her. Gabe gave her back the Grace.

She stood up, feeling more…powerful. She felt like she could run to the far corners of the Earth and back without even breaking a sweat. Must be the Grace.

She quickly opened the vault-like door and ran up the stairs, eager to see everyone and to find out where Raphael could be.

She walked into the kitchen to see Dean and Sam talking, drinking beer. They turned and look at her when they heard her come in. For some reason they seemed more shocked and worried then she thought they would be. They stopped talking and rushed to her side.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…what's up with you guys? Seriously, it's not that big a deal."

"You were unconscious for three days." Sam said.

Megan gaped at them. "Three days? Raphael could've already destroyed the world by now!"

She felt a gust of wind and heard a flap of wings. She looked to her right to see that Castiel was now there.

"No, Raphael is still searching for the right place and waiting for the right time to open the cage. And as far as I know, he has no idea that you're alive. Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her with his blue eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said with some annoyance in her tone. "But-three days? What the hell did I miss?"

"Nothing really. We were just working on a plan to find Raph, stop him, and waiting for you to wake up. You scared us for a while." Dean explained.

"So, do you have a plan?" she asked, hoping that they did.

"Well…sort of. We have Jinx out there trying to find out what Raphael's planning, considering that she's one of Balthazar's spies. But once we find out where he is…well, we haven't gotten that far yet." Sam said.

Megan nodded, processing everything. "Okay…where's Bobby? And Gabe?"

"Bobby's in the study and Gabe is…well, we don't know where he is but he did say to call him when you woke up." Dean said and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed some numbers, put it on speaker phone, and then put it down on the table in front of them.

"Hello? Is that you, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked.

Dean nodded, although he didn't really need to considering Gabe wasn't even there. "Yeah, it's me. And Sam, Cas, and Megan."

"Megan? You're awake? Damn, what took ya so long?" he asked with a little bit of a joking tone behind his voice.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Jinx is currently trying to find out where your ninja turtle brother is so we need to think of a plan for when we find out." Megan said, getting right to the point. She just wanted this to be all over. Though, she did know that there will always be crap like this coming her way, but she would be happy if they could save the world sooner than later.

"Well-." Gabriel started but was cut off by the sound of the front door swinging open and Jinx running into the kitchen.

"Raphael." She said in between breaths. "I know where he's going to open the cage." She turned the Megan. "You especially are not going to like this."

Megan eyes widened. "What? Where?" she asked, panic slowly rising in her.

Jinx finally stopped hyperventilating to get the answer out. "He's-he's going to open the cage at your school, Megan. I'm not sure why, he said something about strong supernatural energy being there since you had been there for a while. Also, I think it's just to piss you off."

Megan clenched her fists. "You have got to be kidding me. Does he know that I'm alive?"

"Not sure but I think so." Jinx said and looked over at the table. "You on the phone with somebody?"

"Hey, sweet cheeks." Gabriel said through the phone and Megan could picture the smug look on his face as he said that.

"Gabriel. Hi." She said and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"You were running when you came in. Is there something after you?" Dean asked, looking ready to packet everything up and leave if they needed too.

"They-they discovered that I was a spy. They don't know that it's for Balthazar, but they know I'm against them now. So, I cut and ran. Balthazar was nice enough to carve sigils into my ribs so they don't know where I am." Jinx said, looking disappointed in herself.

"This is not good." Castiel said, breaking his silence.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Dean shot at Castiel. The comment sounded angrier then it probably was intended to.

"I must go. I'll be back." Castiel said and was about to vanish when Dean grabbed his arm, preventing him from flying away at the moment.

"Oh, no you don't. Where the hell have you been going? And don't give me that 'nowhere of importance' crap that you deal out to us." Dean said, still holding on to the Angels arm as if it would keep him there.

Castiel sighed and brushed Dean's hand off. "I wish I could tell you, but it would be too dangerous. Angels could be listening in. It would not be safe." Castiel explained. "But you need to trust me. What I'm doing is for your own good. I'll be back shortly." Then he disappeared.

"Dammit." Dean said then turned his attention back to Jinx. "Do you know when it's gonna go down?"

Jinx turned her head to look at the clock that was on the wall. Megan turned and looked also. It was 12:00 am. "At about 1:00 today." She said and Megan's heart sunk. Would she even be ready if she had to fight?

"Great." Sam said sarcastically and let out a breath. "That means we have about an hour to get ready. We need anyone who can help. Jinx, you think you can get Balthazar to help?" Sam asked.

"Already going to." Megan looked to see that Balthazar was now standing next to Jinx, his arm around her.

"Sorry I got caught." Jinx said and Megan saw Balthazar pat her back.

"It's okay. At least we know when and where Raphy's going to open the cage." Balthazar said. "You did well."

"Don't forget about me, boy." Megan turned to see Bobby walk in from the study. "We already had that damn thing open once; we don't need it to happen again."

"And I suspect Cassie boy is helping out as well?" Balthazar asked and they all nodded, answering his question.

"What about me?" Megan turned back to the cell phone that was on the kitchen table. She had almost forgotten that they were still on the phone with Gabriel.

"Gabe... I guess you can keep look out, as long as you stay a safe distance away from Megan." Dean said and Megan heard the Archangel sigh over the phone.

"Fine. I'll meet you guys there then. Just call me when you're leaving." He said but didn't hang up the phone just yet.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait. Are you guys implying what I think you're implying? We are actually going to fight an Archangel and his Angel buddies at my High School?" Megan asked, already guessing that she was right, and tried to stop herself from shaking at the thought.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the plan now, I guess." Dean said.

Megan let out a nervous laugh. "Holy crap...what if-what if we lose? What if any of you get hurt or he opens the cage and they get out and the world ends and what if-." Megan was cut off from her rant by Dean who turned her around so she was looking him in the eye.

"Megan, I can't make any promises that everything will be okay but if we want to stop this, then it's our only shot. You can do this; you're strong. Plus you have us watching your back the whole time." Dean said and Megan nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, what Dean said." Megan heard Gabriel say over the phone which earned a small laugh from Megan.

"Okay. Then, let's get ready to save the world." Megan said and took a deep breath. Now she knew how Buffy felt.


	32. Run

Chapter 32

**Run**

Megan sighed as she shrugged on her favorite jacket in the guest bedroom. It was a girl's version of an air force jacket that she had gotten about a year ago. She quickly fixed the collar then froze when she felt a gust of wind and heard the familiar sound of wings. She turned around to see Castiel standing there, looking down at her.

"Hey Cas." She said, wondering why he was there.

"There is something I must give you. It will be required for the fight." He said and pulled something out of his trench coat. It was a silver dagger. He handed it to her and Megan gripped it tight while observing it. It seemed familiar; it looked like the one Gabriel had been using at the fight in the mall.

"What is it?" Megan asked, turning it around in her hand.

"It's an Archangel blade. It can kill Angels." Castiel explained.

Megan let out breath. Great, she was going to have to kill Angels. She knew that she had to it if they wanted to stop Raphael and she knew that they were bad but after learning that Angels graceful, nice, and happy creatures that only wanted to help, it was kind of hard accepting the fact that they weren't necessarily that.

Megan nodded and put the blade in the small of her back for safe keeping. She looked up at Castiel, who was just standing there.

"Anything else, Cas?" she asked, wondering why he was still standing there if there was nothing else for him to say.

"I just want to offer my apologies for letting you die when I'm your protector. It should not have happened, especially under my watch." Castiel said, looking at her with bright blue apologetic eyes.

"Great, another Angel who blames themselves for my death. It's okay Cas; it's not your fault. You're doing a good job buddy." She said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you." He said then vanished. Dean was right, he did suck at good-byes.

Megan let out one last sigh before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was there and armed. Megan noticed that Dean and Bobby were holding shotguns most likely filled with rock salt shells.

"What do we need those for? We're fighting Angels not Demons." Megan pointed out.

"Raphael is getting assistance from some Demons. Not really sure why; guess the Demons are devoted to Lucifer or something." Jinx answered and shrugged.

Megan nodded and started looking around nervously. Her eyes moved over the clock that was on the wall. They had about ten minutes before Raphael launched his attack. God, she had to fight him in her freaking _High School._ That's when a horrible thought crossed her mind. What if her friends got caught in the cross fire? No, no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

"Is everyone ready?" Sam asked, holding a knife that Megan had learned was a knife that killed Demons.

They all nodded and turned to Castiel who was going to be flying them there. Castiel understood there looks and in a split second they were standing in the parking lot of her High School. Megan was instantly flooded with memories as she gazed up at the familiar building. What had it been, weeks since the brothers had met her here?

"Looks like you brought all the Scooby Gang." Megan turned to see Gabriel a good distance away, almost yelling to talk to him.

"I call Spike!" Balthazar joked and raised his hand. "Already got an accent." He said with a smile and Megan let out a small laugh.

Dean turned to Megan then said, "We're gonna go talk to Gabriel to let him know about what he should do."

He was just about to walk over to him when Megan said, "Wait."

Dean turned back to look at Megan while the others went over to talk to Gabriel. Sam on the other hand stayed by his brother's side.

"I-I don't think you guys should go in there. It's my job, isn't it? I can't risk all your lives…at least give me a shot by myself to see if I can take him down before you guys go in, gun blazing." Megan said. She had taken some time to think that over. She didn't want to see any of them get hurt or die when it was her job, not there's.

Dean shook his head. "No, no way. This is our job just as much as it is yours. You go in there by yourself and you'll die again."

Megan looked down and kicked the ground. "O-okay." She said though it wasn't really okay. She was shaking, not sure if she was ready for any of this. "Could-could I at least say hi to my friends and get them out of there before this all goes down?" she asked, not wanting any of them to get hurt.

Sam looked down at his watch and shook his head. "Sorry, but we don't have much time left." He said and Megan nodded.

She watched as Sam and Dean walked away to go and talk to the group while Megan stayed where she was, a safe distance away from Gabriel.

Megan took a deep breath and looked over at the group, making sure none of them where looking in her direction. When she was sure that none of them were looking her way she made a run for it. She knew that it was probably the stupidest thing in the world to do but she didn't care. She needed to make sure that her friends and everyone else in the school were safe.

She started running fast, sprinting across the parking lot. Adrenaline had started to kick in and she needed to release it somehow. Running faster seemed to be the only option. By the time she reached the door she heard Dean yell, "Megan!"

Megan ignored him and kept running, entering the school. She looked at the familiar halls, glad that there wasn't anyone in the halls. But worry struck her for a moment. What if Raphael kill- no, she couldn't think like that.

She let out a sigh of relief when she reached the cafeteria, nearly getting hit by the door as she opened it to see everyone talking and eating their lunch. They were okay. She glanced at the digital clock. 12:58 pm. _Crap._

Megan was now breathing heavily from running so fast. She tried to slow her breathing as she walked through the cafeteria but her heart was racing and adrenaline was still pumping through her.

Megan received some surprised glances as she passed down the tables of familiar class mates. She heard whispers like, "Is that Megan?"

She swallowed hard as she started to approach her own table where her friends were sitting. Of course it just _had_ to be her lunch period. She quickly casted a glance behind her. The others probably weren't far behind her by now.

She walked up to her table and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Megan watched as they all stared wide eyed at her and gasped. She almost toppled over when her best friend hugged her.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been weeks! We looked everywhere for you! You just disappeared, literally _disappeared_, with those guys!" her friend, Maggie, had said.

Megan was about to answer when she saw something on the wall. It was a picture of her with the caption: Have you seen her? Above it.

Megan rolled her eyes. "That's not even a good picture of me." She joked which received a few laughs from her friends. "It's a long story but I'm fine. I promise you guys that I'm fine." She answered. "But right now I need you guys to get out of here. Just leave the school, go to the pizza place down the road or something. You just need to be somewhere other than here."

Her friends gave her quizzical looks. "Why? What's wrong?" her friend Nick asked.

She was just about to answer his question when she was blown back into a wall by an invisible force. She blinked surprisingly, feeling lucky that she wasn't unconscious at the moment, and held her head as she leaned against the wall.

Megan casted a glance over at her friends who were staring wide eyed at her again, frozen in there spots. Now everyone in the room's eyes were on her. She heard several 'are you okay's from many people but it was hard to distinguish who was saying it considering her head was ringing.

Megan looked in front of her to see Raphael and his squad behind him. She was surprised when she saw Crowley standing next to him. Seriously? Megan really didn't pin Crowley as a type of Demon who would work with Angels.

"Megan." Raphael said, an Archangel blade now in his hand. "Good to see you again."


	33. This is War

Chapter 33

**This is War**

This was it. The big fight scene that happened in every action movie ever created. The fight that decided whether the audience would leave the theater satisfied that the good guys won or disappointed that they didn't get there happily ever after. Most movies ended with the good guys winning, even if there were some twists in turns that left the viewer at the edge of their seat, anxiously waiting for the outcome. But at the time Megan felt like the viewer, not the main character, even if this wasn't a movie. She was desperately waiting to see how this would all end, whether she would win or lose. She didn't seem to care what happened in between, just what the outcome was. Yes, she was the chosen one and was supposed to fight but hell, there were a lot of chosen ones out there. Buffy, Harry, Percy- they were all chosen ones, destined to fight a fight that had been planned out for them since the beginning of time. This was her action scene, the part that she was destined to play. Save the world-yeah, that story line was getting kind of old. Even though she wanted to stay in her seat, watch everything unfold instead of fight to the finish, she had to stand up and face the thing that was blocking her happily ever after.

At that point all the bells in her head were ringing, telling her to cut and run. But like she said before, this was the role that she had to play and there was no way in hell she was going to let Raphael end the world with some annoying little Demon at his side. No, she was stronger them him. All of them. She was freaking Charles Xavier and her X-men were on their way.

Megan slowly got her feet, glaring at her enemy the entire time. There had to be at least twenty Angels and Demons there also. The blonde sighed, she hoped that the rest of the gang would just haul there asses over there soon.

"Working with a Demon, huh? Never thought you would stoop so low." Megan said, beginning the banter that usually happened before the fight scene.

The Archangel just shrugged. "Help is help-you get what you can get."

Megan then shifted her gaze over to Crowley, who was smirking devilishly. "And what's in this for you? I thought you just wanted to Winchesters?" she asked.

"Well, if the apocalypse happens then the Winchesters would most likely be killed and Archy here has agreed to let me keep my position as King of Hell." He explained.

Megan let out a sigh. Typical bad guy deal. She turned to Raphael and asked, "But what happens if Lucy wins the big fight? Then he would be ruling Earth and most likely Hell."

Raphael gave her a look then said, "I am going to go to great lengths to make sure that Michael wins this fight. That traitor doesn't deserve to win." He said.

Megan sighed then took a quick moment to look around the lunch room. Many had scattered and left while others stood frozen, their own curiosity taking over.

"Megan what are they talking about? What's going on?" Maggie asked, staring at her wide eyed.

Megan avoided her gaze and her answer. She would explain later, if she had the chance. But right now she just wanted them to be safe and get this fight over with.

"Please, just get somewhere safe." Megan said, not daring to explain that there was going to be a bloody battle in a few moments. She watched as they ran away but only to run behind a wall where they could still see everything that was going on. Megan rolled her eyes and ignored it. They were safe where they were.

"So, how did you know that I had come back to life?" she asked, stalling while she waited for the gang to come. _Where the hell were they?_

"I'm connected to Heaven. I know everything." Raphael explained.

"Oh, so you know that your Daddy likes me better then you?" she asked with a grin on her face. Piss off the enemy: check.

Raphael glared at her, eyes daggers. "Where are my brother and the others?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

Megan was about to say something when said others came bursting through the door and ran to her side. What seemed to surprise many people was the fact that a wolf was now in the cafeteria. Oh Jinx.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked for the umpteenth time.

Megan nodded though she was tempted to tell him 'no' just to see his reaction. It probably wouldn't be good.

"Where the hell were you guys?" she whispered.

"They had Angels and Demons surrounding the perimeter school. We had to fight them off." Castiel said, not even bothering to whisper back. Megan nodded in response.

"Crowley?" Sam said, looking at the Demon surprisingly.

"Seriously?" Crowley said, looking annoyed. "I'm not going to explain myself again. If we're going to fight then let's fight already!"

At that moment Angels and Demons came rushing at them, daggers in their hands. It was easy to distinguish which ones were Angels and which ones where Demons. The Angels had Archangel Blades while the Demons eyes were an inky black that could scare the ever living crap out of anybody.

Two Angels launched themselves at Sam and Dean, pushing them back into the wall. Wolf-Jinx pounced on the nearest Demon while Balthazar stabbed an Angel that was coming up from behind her. Castiel was in an intense duel with an Angel, there Archangel Blades clinking as they made contact. Bobby was shooting off salt rounds at any Demon that came a few feet in front of him. And Megan was there, just standing there watching it all. Well, until an Angel decided take a shot at her.

Megan quickly pulled the Archangels Blade out from the small of her back and took a step back as the Angel came charging at her. The Angel hesitated as he approached her which left her the perfect opportunity to go in for the kill. She swung the blade back and lodged it right into the Angels stomach. His eyes lit up white and there was a small flash before he fell to the ground, wings imprinting the floor. Megan twirled the knife in her hand as she stared down at the body, the scarlet blood coating the once silver weapon.

Yeah, she just technically _killed_ someone. That poor dude who was a meat suit for an Angel was now dead. She gripped the blade tight in her hands, trying to leave the thought be for a while. She couldn't feel guilty now, not at this moment. She had to keep fighting, no matter what had just happened.

People were now started to scatter to get out of the way, finally come to their senses and getting the hell out of there. The cafeteria was almost completely empty now besides the people who were fighting and the dumbasses that still refused to move.

Megan looked around, awaiting her next target. She spotted Crowley, just standing there, watching as his Demon henchmen did all the work. Raphael was standing beside him, doing the same thing as he watched his Angel followers. More Angels and Demons were arriving behind the two, charging into the battle. _There are too many_, Megan thought dreadfully.

They were coming at them at all sides, everyone dueling with at least two Angels or Demons at a time. Megan was trying to break through the wall of enemies, stabbing a few Angels and elbowing an annoying Demon. She had to get to Raphael. She had to stop him before he opened the cage.

Megan could already see it happening. Raphael had set down the rings and was now reciting the chant that opened it. She felt the wind pick up as he said the words, even though they were indoors.

But there was still a big wall of Angels and Demons in front of her, blocking her from the Archangel. She couldn't just stab them all. It would take too long. Instead she shot out her hand, blasting them back in all directions. One flew right into Crowley which made her laugh.

Megan started running towards Raphael as he finished the chant. She could see the floor cracking as it started to open. Just as she was about to tackle him a Demon appeared in front of her and punched her in the face, sending her to the ground and knocking the Archangel Blade out of her reach.

She started to get back up but instead received another punch to the face by the Demon. She growled in anger and pain as she felt blood drip out of her mouth as she coughed. She quickly wiped it away and looked up at the Demon in horror. She was defenseless and on the ground where she could easily be killed. But just when she thought her luck had run out she saw Jinx, who was still in wolf form, tackle the Demon to the ground.

"Thanks." She said to Jinx even though the Skin Walker probably couldn't hear her over the noise of the gate opening.

Megan quickly dove for the blade, sliding a little on her stomach so she could reach it. She quickly grabbed hold of the bloodied blade and stood up. She saw the gate opening wider and wider. It was a swirl of red and black and it looked like someone poisoned a wormhole. Raphael was standing over it, his back turned to Megan and the battle, smirking as he looked down at it.

Megan noticed that Crowley was now watching from the balcony over the cafeteria. Megan glared at him for a moment then turned her attention back to Raphael.

She stepped closer to him before taking a looked behind her shoulder to see how everyone was doing. She frowned when she saw that they were struggling. Wolf-Jinx and Balthazar were cornered while the others had their backs against the wall, bloodied and looking in bad shape. This had to end now.

Raphael was still looking contently down into the pit that contained his two brothers. Megan tried to step closer to him but the wind was making it much harder for her to move. She pushed against it until she was sure that he was within stabbing range.

The door was almost completely open now and Megan knew this was her only chance. But her eyes wandered over to the other side of the cafeteria where Gabriel was watching since he couldn't fight with them because that would pretty much endanger her life. His caramel eyes were looking back at her but then to Raphael. She knew that he felt sad; he was going lose another one of his brothers. But he offered her a small nod to tell her that it was okay. She nodded back just as Raphael turned to face her.

Megan didn't even bother to make small talk with him. Time was up and it was time to face the music.

Before the Archangel could even blink Megan stab him right in the gut with the only thing that could kill him.

"You want Hell so much," she started, pulled the blade out of him, then kicked his now lighting up body down into the pit, "Then go there."

Megan watched as the gate started to close, the wind dying down in the process. The wormhole like gate got smaller and smaller until the only thing that was left was the Horsemen rings.

Megan quickly picked them up and clutched them tight in her hand. She looked back towards the gang only to see that the Angels and Demons were now gone, leaving them stared at the spots where there enemies stood only moments ago. She also noticed that Crowley had disappeared as well when she took a peek up at the balcony.

The chosen one jumped when she felt someone pat her back but relaxed when she saw that it was Gabriel.

"Good job kiddo. You saved the world!" he said with that goofy grin on his face.

Megan smiled and nodded. She did it, she saved the world. Raphael was dead, the gate was closed, and the war was won. Megan couldn't imagine a better feeling then the feeling she felt at that moment. She had succeeded and her friends didn't die. That's all she really wanted when she came walking into the school to fight. Hell, that was pretty much the only reason why she even bothered to come running into that Hell hole just a few minutes ago. That and if she didn't then world would've ended.

It was just all in a day's work.

**Okay guys, only one more chapter left in this story. Man, I can't believe it's almost over! But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm pretty sure that it's the longest one in the whole fic. But stay tuned! The last chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	34. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Chapter 34

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

"So, this it is." Megan said, sitting on the ledge of the balcony above the cafeteria. Her feet were dangling while she looked down at the almost destroyed eating area. Gabriel had frozen time so they could clean up the mess before anyone else had to see it. The Archangel was sitting on the ledge with her to her right while Castiel sat next to her on her left. Jinx was now back to her normal human form and her, Balthazar, and the Winchesters were now waiting outside by the Impala.

"Yup." Gabriel said and snapped his fingers, turning the cafeteria back to normal.

"And everyone I know has to forget me?" Megan asked sadly.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, it will be like you never existed. But it will be for their own good. They could get hurt or die if they knew anything about you."

"So, they'll just forget? My family, my friends…they will just go on with their lives as if I had never been there?" Megan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. And they'll forget about this big fight as well." Gabriel said, swinging his feet.

Megan felt her eyes start to water and she had to fight to hold back the tears. It would basically be like she was wiped of the face of the Earth. All the memories that she shared with her friends and family would be forgotten by them. But she still had those memories. Though, that seemed to make it even harder to deal with.

Megan clutched the rings tighter in her hand and started to wipe off some of the blood that was still on her face.

"Sorry about killing your bro." she said to Gabriel.

Gabriel just nodded and started sucking on a lollipop that appeared out of thin air. "It's okay. He was a dick and got what he deserved. Ha, you're becoming a Trickster!" he said with a grin.

"Great…" Megan said sarcastically.

"Hey, that was supposed to be funny!" Gabriel said, giving her a puzzled look.

Megan shrugged and wiped away a stray tear. "Can we just get it over already?" she asked and the Archangel frowned.

"Well, okay." He said and snapped his fingers. "There. You no longer exist."

Megan let out a sigh and stared down at the ground that was many feet below here. "So, what now?" she asked.

"We keep fighting." Castiel answered.

Megan nodded, unsure of what else to say. Gabe just snapped his fingers for the third time and unfroze everything. Kids and teachers were looking around, looking a little confused but seemed to just shake it off and go on with their life.

"Okay, let's get back to Bobby's before I start sobbing harder then everyone did when Dobby died." Megan said, putting the rings in her pocket.

"We're not going to Bobby's." Castiel said and the other two gave him a surprised look.

'Wha-?" Megan started but they had already vanished from the school.

They had reappeared in a forest along with the others who had been waiting by the Impala just moments ago. They were all looking around, surprised that they had just randomly teleported.

"Okay, which one of you Angel douche bags sent us here?" Dean asked, looking annoyed.

All the Angel's present at the moment glared at him. Gabriel let out a huff then pointed to Castiel. "He did, _dick._"

Megan rolled her eyes and took a moment to actually look at where they were. They were in a forest, which was obvious. Many giant oak trees towered over them like giants, blocking some of the sunlight from hitting the ground. She could hear birds rustling through the branches and saw squirrels racing up the trunks. But there was one thing that was different than usual forests. There was a two story house just a few feet away from them. It was white with dark blue shutters, door, and roof. Megan could see glowing Enochian symbols imprinted all over the house which were probably protection symbols.

"Cas, what is this?" Sam asked as they all stared at the house.

"This is where I have been going to when I'm gone. Your question is now answered, Dean." Castiel said with a slight smirk on his face as if he was amused that he proved that he wasn't doing anything bad.

"Okay…but what is it exactly?" Dean repeated.

Castiel turned to face the group. "This is a safe house where Megan and anyone else can stay." Castiel explained.

"What about my house?" Bobby asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"You can stay there, but this is much safer. I have put up every protection sigil known and every kind of weapon used against monsters, Demons, and Angels are located inside. And it is also bigger." Castiel said, turning his gaze back to the house.

"Crafty, very crafty." Balthazar said, gazing up at the house in awe.

"This must of taken weeks! Putting up all the sigils, finding all the weapons…no wonder you look like crap!" Gabriel said.

Castiel shot him a glare before saying, "Yes, it did."

Megan finally removed her gaze from the house and looked at Castiel, a big smile on her face. "Cas, this is…freaking awesome! Does it have a TV?"

The Angel nodded. "Yes, I thought that you might require that."

Megan fist pumped the air. "Totally awesome!"

"So, what, we just stay here forever? What about hunting?" Dean asked then looked like he realized something horrible. "Where my baby?" he asked in horror as he looked around worryingly.

"I'll get it, Dean-o." Gabriel said and was about to snap his fingers when Dean cut in, "No, no, no. I do not trust you with my car. You'll bring it back pink!"

"I got it." Megan said and snapped her fingers, mimicking Gabe. The Impala appeared behind Dean and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, ignoring this dufus, what about hunting again?" Sam asked while Dean gave him a look that clearly said "shut up I love this car".

"Well, you two can come and go as you wish; you don't have to stop hunting. You can take Megan with you also until she can go on hunts by herself. Again, this is more of a safe house." Castiel explained.

"And us?" Jinx asked, referring to her and Balthazar.

"You can come and go as well. You too Gabriel." Castiel said.

"Wait, what if Megan doesn't want to hunt?" Dean pointed out and Megan gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"So, you train me in the supernatural and now you're saying that I don't have to hunt if I don't want to? Dude, it's my job. Of course I'm going to hunt!" Megan said as if the answer was obvious.

Dean shrugged. "Okay then." He said then turned back to admire his "baby".

Megan turned back and stared up at the house again. This was _home_ now. When she thought she had lost everything, when she thought she lost her home, she gained another home. Though a home didn't have to be a house. It could be a motel room, an old childhood tree house, a dorm in a school- it can be anywhere. Because home is where the heart is.

And now she can share her new home with her new family: Two boys who hunt monsters, two Angels with very different personalities, An Archangel with a sweet tooth, a Skin Walker, an old drunk, and a sweet ride.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

**And that is the end of "Signs of God" everyone! –Tear- yes, I am sad that this story is over but I have something to announce. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! :D Seriously? You would think that I would just end it there? Hell no! I love this story way too much to do that! I will put up info about the next story as a chapter in this story so you will all know about it! **

**I would like to thank everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. I also thank those people who just read it, even if you only read a few chapters. This was my first ever Fan fiction and I hope that you all liked it! Thank you for supporting me with reviews and alerting and such, you guys are awesome! And remember: stay tuned for the sequel! Thanks again! **

**~Simple Paradox**


	35. Last but Not Least

**Okay guys, the sequel is now up! It's called "Balance". Here is the summary:**

**Balance- Sequel to Signs of God. Megan has been living with the Winchesters and company for a year now, hunting and training. But now Demons are searching for powerful ancient tablets. Read as the gang travel around the world on a race to find the tablets first.**

**I hope you guys like it! Sorry for taking so long to put it up, I was being pretty lazy XD but I got to go to a Supernatural convention! I got Misha's autograph! It was awesome!**

**But anyway, sequel up now. DANCE PARTY! Haha, just go to my profile and it should be first on the list of my stories.**

**Enjoy **


End file.
